Si tu savais !
by Willaimine
Summary: Bones et Booth se rapprochent, encore des enquêtes bien glauques, du changement, des révélations. Cool ;
1. Intro

**Hello les gens! Je me suis prit d'affection pour les personnag de Bones, alors j'ai décider de faire ma propre fic _( ouai, ouai c'est cool mais on s'en tape)_**

**Okay, donc aucuns de ses personnage que j'aime tant ne m'appartiens (sniff) , par contre l'histoire est sortie tout droit de ma ptite tête**

Intro : Ecouter en musique de fond : James Blunt 'tears and rain'

Que fait-on lorsque l'on perd la seule personne au monde sur qui on pouvait compter ?

Ce jour là, il pleuvait, elle pleurait, il était mort, elle voulait le rejoindre.

Le cercueil glissait, son corps allait être soigneusement rangé en terre, comme quand on plante quelque chose, sauf que là, rien ne pousserait. Le travail de décomposition commencerait, les bactéries aidées par l'humidité, ensuite les vers, car quand on meurt on est d'abord détruit de l'intérieur…

On définit les être vivant comme étant des organismes doués de respiration, si on ne respire plus, on est mort. Son père avait cessé de respirer voilà 2 jours.

Avec pour seule compagnie sa tristesse, la jeune fille fit quelques pas vers trou, elle y jeta une pincée de terre, ses mains étaient sales, la terre était humide, mais peut lui importait, d'ailleurs plus rien ne lui importait ici bas.

La peine était si grande qu'il lui semblait n'être plus qu'une enveloppe de douleur, elle avait mal au plus profond d'elle-même. Si ses poumons continuaient de s'emplir d'air, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui les encourageait, si ses yeux restaient ouvert, elle n'en était pas responsable, quant à ses braves jambes, elles continuaient de la porter malgré tout.

Une main sur son épaule vint l'encourager à poursuivre son chemin, cette main n'avait rien d'amical, il s'agissait juste de la femme des services sociaux qui outre le fait de s'inquiéter pour son brushing, ne voulait pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous chez le notaire.

------------------------------------------- (si james chante toujours couper)-------------

La nuit tombait sur Washington, et nos deux enquêteurs préférés étaient encore en train de travailler. Brennan avait décrétée qu'elle ne se coucherais pas avant d'avoir terminé la reconstitution du squelette, et Booth lui avait alors proposé sa compagnie, ce qu'elle avait tenté de refuser mais …

- Tu peux arrêter de mastiquer dans mon oreille Booth, c'est très gênant, rouspéta l'anthropologue, en pleine concentration.

- Hum, s'cuse moi Bones, réussit à articuler ce dernier entre deux mastications. Booth s'éloigna sa pizza à la main, puis il reprit « Tu es sur de ne pas en vouloir, tu dois bien avoir faim quand même »

- Dès que j'ai terminé, répondit Brennan.

- Et t'en a encore pour longtemps ? Demanda Booth.

- Mon travail demande une certaine précision Booth, et je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas forcé à rester, mais que c'est toi qui a insisté, répliqua Tempérance.

- Je sais, mais je pensais qu'on discuterait un peu, je trouve que l'on ne se parle plus trop en ce moment, expliqua Booth.

- Et bien que fait-on là ? On discute, non ? Remarqua Brennan, qui s'était maintenant tourné vers son partenaire.

- Bones, Bones, Bones … Souffla Booth. Puis il se remit à manger sa pizza, levant les yeux au ciel.

Brennan se remit au travail sous l'œil attentif de son ami, partenaire et rien de plus même si affinités. Le fémur droit, il ne lui restait plus que celui-là à remettre d'aplomb, puis le squelette aurait enfin une allure de squelette et non plus de puzzle. […

- Voilà, annonça Bones, avec son petit sourire victorieux.

- Waw, enfin ! J'y croyais plus ! s'exclama Booth. « Ta part de pizza, est toute froide, c'est bête.

- On laisse tomber la pizza Booth, il est tard, bredouilla Tempérance s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

- Aller, je te raccompagne chez toi, ordonna Booth s'emparant du bras de sa partenaire.

- Booth ! Objecta l'anthropologue.

- Si tu reste une seconde de plus sur ce fauteuil tu vas t'y endormir, se justifia Seeley.

- Il est vrai qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme, et dans son état de fatigue, conduire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Puisque tu me raccompagnes ce soir, il faudra que tu viennes me chercher demain, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour avoir le dernier mot.

C'est ainsi que Booth se retrouve chez sa partenaire, ils sont sur le divan, une bière à la main, la part de pizza de Bones au four, sur les conseils de Booth.

- De quoi voulais tu que l'on parle tout à l'heure ? Demanda alors Brennan.

- Et bien en fait, j'aurais aimé que l'on reparle de cette situation gênante, dans laquelle on s'est retrouvés il y a quelque temps, déclara Booth.

- Devant l'hôtel, c'est ça ? Souligna Brennan.

- Cela, oui, confirma Booth.

« Ding ! »

- La pizza ! S'écria Brennan, comme si ça vie en dépendait, elle se jeta sur le four, et sortit la pizza avec une telle rapidité qu'elle se brûla la main, lâchant la pizza au passage, ainsi qu'un cri « Aïe ! Merde !

- Tempérance ! Ca va ?! S'inquiéta Booth, avec un zest de culpabilité_ Pourquoi lui avait-il lâché cette bombe ?! Quel crétin ! Il savait bien qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec Tempérance. Mais quel idiot !_ Tempérance ne répondait plus, Booth se rua vers la cuisine, où il trouva sa Bones assise par terre près de l'évier, elle pleurait. La fatigue, le surmenage de ses derniers temps (Zack n'était tjrs pas revenu), et puis Booth qui voulait avoir une « conversation », et puis ce coup de fil qu'elle avait reçut hier …

- Hey, l'apostropha Booth. Puis il l'aida à se relever et entreprit de lui passer la main à l'eau. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je suis fatigué, se contenta de répondre Tempérance.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là, l'apaisa Booth, la prenant dans ses bras.

Et une fois de plus Brennan pleurait dans les bras de Booth, tout ce qu'elle avait contenue ses derniers jours, elle se vidait. Booth, quant à lui, se disait qu'il avait peut-être bien fait de la raccompagné, même si il aurait du se taire, elle n'allait visiblement pas très bien.

Brennan n'avait plus de larmes, Booth lui en avait plein sa veste, mais peu importe…

- Ca va mieux Tempérance ? la questionna-t-il

- Merci Booth… d'être là, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est normal, je serais toujours là, répondit ce dernier.

- Je … Tu … dois être fatigué, il faudrait peut-être que …Bafouilla Tempérance.

- Tu veux que je reste là ? L'interrogea Booth.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Brennan

- Ton divan ma l'air très confortable, remarqua Booth.

- Il ne l'est pas du tout, mais mon lit l'est, et il y a assez de place pour nous deux, développa Tempérance. Cette remarque surprit Booth, qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Si gentiment proposé, dit-il avec un sourire.

[…

C'est ainsi que Booth se retrouva dans la lit de sa partenaire, elle s'était très vite endormit, soulagée par la présence de son ami, lui l'observait dormir, elle était si paisible, si belle, il pourrait rester des heures à la regarder dormir, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

[…

Le lendemain, c'est Tempérance qui, réveillée avant Booth, se surprit à l'observer avec une pointe de désir, ce qui la décida à aller prendre une bonne douche.

Hier elle avait explosé, elle avait tout lâché, proposer son lit à Booth ne faisait pas partit de ses idées, ça lui était sortit comme ça, elle l'avait dit sincèrement, et grâce à Booth elle avait bien dormit, ah Booth…

Elle avait tellement bien dormit qu'elle avait presque oubliée la raison de toutes ses larmes, mais cela lui revint au moment où l'eau brûlante vint se faufiler sur la peau brûlée de sa main droite, elle laissa échappé un vague « aïe ».

Le coup de fil d'hier, voilà la vraie raison de son malaise. Ce coup de fil lui avait fait l'effet d'une méga explosion, qui la ramenait 15 ans en arrière. Il y a 15 ans, elle s'était retrouvée seule face à la vie, et … Elle l'avait rencontré:

Mark, elle se souvenais de lui, de son sourire charmeur qui la reconfortait, Mark avait été un peu comme une boué de sauvetage au début, puis, ils avaient sombrés ensemble ... Les deux ados, face à leur vie qui n'était pas des meilleures, avaient fini par trouver refuge dans la drogue. Tempérance s'était même mis à dealer, et puis elle s'était fait coincé par la police, elle avait du témoigner, et ...

« TEMPERANCE !!! CA VA ? REPOND MOI !! » Hurlait Booth de l'autre côté de la porte.

En réalité il avait commencé par frapper à la porte, puis il avait appeler, mais Tempérance qui était à 15 année d'ici, ne l'avait pas entendue, aussi, Booth inquiet avait hausser le tond jusqu'à « MAIS BON DIEU TEMPERANCE QU'EST-CE QUI S'PASSE ?!!! »

- Ca va, je prends une douche, répondit-elle enfin

- Je m'en doutais bien que tu te douchais, mais bon dieu tu ne pouvais pas me répondre avant ! La réprimanda Booth.

- Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Il faudrait penser à consulter dans ce cas, plaisanta l'agent spécial.

- Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Brennan.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Angéla, elle à pu faire un portrait de notre mort, et je … débuta Booth avant d'être coupé par une Brennan hystérique.

- Angela ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque 11h ?

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai tout expliquer, vu tout le boulot que t'as fait hier, tu peut bien arriver en retard, Cam' n'y voit aucun problème.

- 11heure… reprit Brennan.

- Je vais chez moi, il faut que je me change, ensuite je repasse te prendre, oaky ? Propose Booth

- A tout à l'heure Booth.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi, je continue ?**

**reviews please **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme j'ai reçut trois reviews (merci les filles ;), je publie donc un autre récit. **

**Et pour mes trois revieweuse, il y a une petite surprise, à vous de la découvrir … **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très riche en action, mais plutôt en révélation, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**A oui j'oubliais, Brennan, Booth et les autres ne m'appartienne toujours pas, **

**Voilà, Bonne lecture**

Cold Play - The Scientist

Pour vous, que désigne le mot « foyer » ?

Certains vont penser à leur propre foyer, foyer familial, remplit d'amour et de joie. Un pyromane songera au foyer d'un incendie, brasier d'où se propage un feu. D'autres, dont l'esprit scientifique regorge de connaissance se souviendront qu'il peut s'agir du point où convergent des rayons lumineux. Mais le foyer dont il s'agit présentement n'avait rien de commun avec tout cela.

Tout d'abord, si on venait y séjourné, c'était parce que justement on n'avait pas de famille, ensuite, l'endroit ne dégageait aucune chaleur, aussi bien humaine que thermique, et la seule chose qui y convergeait était la solitude et la tristesse, c'est du moins comme cela que Jude voyait la chose.

Elle y était arrivée hier soir, triste mais courageuse. Triste parce que son père l'avait quitter un peu tôt à son goût, mais elle avait reprit courage en apprenant qu'elle n'était en fait peut-être pas seule. Pourvue qu'elle puisse aller vivre avec sa mère …

_La veille_

Jude, accompagnée de l'assistante sociale, s'était rendue chez le notaire en charge du testament de son paternel, un petit bureau dans le centre de Seattle.

- Bonjour mesdames, les avait-il gentiment salué. Puis d'un geste de la main, il les avait invité à prendre place sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. L'homme avait ouvert un dossier, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et pris ensuite ce même air grave qu'affichaient les policiers au moment d'annoncer à Jude la mort de son père.

- Hum, bien, donc, comme vous vous en doutiez très certainement, Melle Hope hérite de la totalité des biens du défunt Mr Hope, et en ce qui concerne sa mise sous tutelle … Le notaire prit une grande inspiration puis il poursuivit : « Il semblerait que Mr Hope est retrouvé votre mère, vous étiez au courant ? ».

Jude ne répondait pas, elle était en train d'assimiler l'information : sa mère n'était donc pas morte ?! C'est pourtant ce que son père lui avait raconté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne lui avait pas menti durant tout ce temps quand même ? Non, non impossible… Il avait sûrement eu cette information très peu de temps avant sa mort, peut-être même qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit enfin la jeune fille.

- Va-t-elle pouvoir aller vivre chez sa mère ? Demanda alors la femme de l'assistance sociale.

- Si celle-ci est d'accord, je suppose.

- Vous l'avez contacté ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda soudainement Jude.

- Je ne suis pas, pour le moment autorisé à vous révéler ces informations, désoler, expliqua le notaire.

- Je trouve ça stupide, se plaignit la jeune fille. Vous me balancez ça comme ça ! Tiens au fait votre mère que vous pensiez morte depuis votre naissance, hé bien votre père l'a retrouvé ! Mais je ne vous dis pas qui c'est !

- C'est la loi Melle, se justifia l'homme.

- Ouf, la loi ! merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Répliqua Jude. Elle ne comprenait pas cette loi stupide ! Il s'agissait de SA mère quand même… A moins que … Peut-être que cette femme ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle ? Son moral fit une chute vertigineuse, elle se sentait de nouveau seule.

- Je peux néanmoins vous dire, reprit le notaire quelque peu embarrassé, il n'était décidément pas doué pour ce genre d'affaire, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de vendre des pizzas ? « que votre mère devrait venir, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait été choisi par votre père pour être votre tuteur »

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle là ? L'interrogea l'assistante sociale.

- Je lui ai donné rdv le 7 de ce moi, répondit le notaire.

_Fin du flash back _

Jude était assise dans le lit froid qu'on lui avait attribué au « foyer », elle réfléchissait, elle pensait … Sa mère, **sa** mère, allait venir dans 3 jours, et qui sait… Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, Jude apercevait une lueur au bout du tunnel.

----------------------------- U2 - With Or Without You ------------------------------

Son portable toujours à la main, Tempérance digérait cette information : elle avait une fille.

Tempérance Brennan, la femme qui ne souhaitait pas devenir mère, avait une fille.

Et dans trois petits jours elle la rencontrerait. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle paniquait.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment une femme peut ne pas être au courant qu'elle a un enfant alors que celle-ci l'a normalement portée durant environ neuf mois. Amnésie ?

Pas du tout. En fait Brennan se souvenait tout à fait avoir - pendant un peu moins de neuf mois – porté un enfant, seulement elle pensait que cet enfant était mort, c'est du moins ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, à la télé on expliquait qu'il y avait eu un grave accident sur l'avenue où Mark et sa fille était allés, elle avait courut jusqu'au lieu dit, et une femme l'avait empêcher d'approcher la scène, puis cette femme lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment désolée pour elle. Cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en cet instant précis, elle s'en souvenait que trop. Et puis il avait fallut qu'elle témoigne dans cette sombre affaire, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Mark, elle était tellement seule et détruite qu'elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ! Mais son grand père l'avait sortit de là, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal.

Son témoignage lui valu un petit cadeaux : la totalité de cette partie de sa vie fut coupé, inaccessible, on avait tout supprimé, pour qu'elle reparte du bon pied soit disant.

Et maintenant, en deux jours seulement, elle apprenait la mort de Mark, et la « résurrection » de sa fille !!

Trop d'émotions, trop d'un coup, se calmer, il fallait qu'elle se calme, alors l'esprit scientifique de Brennan se mis en route :

Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Camille pour prendre quelques jours de congés, il fallait aussi qu'elle réserve un vol pour Seattle, elle devrait sûrement contacter un avocat pour la garde de sa fille … Sa fille, sa fille, ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête … La garde de sa fille, sa fille allait sûrement venir habiter chez elle. Mais elle n'avait qu'une seule chambre, il allait donc sûrement falloir qu'elle déménage ? Elle ne réussirait jamais à gérer cela toute seule. Mais à qui en parler ? Angéla ? Elle était trop occupée à rechercher son mari. Son père ? Il était en prison. Booth ? (Baisser la musique)

« Toc toc »

- Bones, c'est moi, disait une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand on parle du loup, Brennan avait complètement oublié qu'il repassait la chercher, elle avait aussi oublié qu'après sa douche elle avait tout de suite été au téléphone et ne s'était, par conséquent, pas habillée, et c'est dans cette tenue qu'elle ouvrit à son partenaire.

- T'es fâché avec les portes aujour … entama Booth avant de se rendre compte de la tenue de Brennan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Booth la fixait de manière inhabituelle.

- Tu comptes aller travailler dans cette tenue ? Lui demanda-t-il son tour, quelque peu troublé par la situation. Brennan se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en serviette, et c'est toute aussi gêné que son partenaire qu'elle lui répondit :

- Ca ne ferait pas très professionnel, non ?

- Un peu léger peut-être, mais avec la blouse ça devrait passer, plaisanta Booth, qui tentait de garder le contrôle, _c'est ta partenaire Booth, elle est pratiquement nue devant toi, rester professionnel, surtout_ _reste professionnel._

- Euh, bon, entre, je vais me doucher, euh, m'habiller, tu peux prendre du café, café que tu a fait ce matin je crois, j'en ai pour cinq minute, s'embrouilla Brennan.

- Okay.

Alors que Brennan était partit se mettre quelque chose de plus « professionnel », son portable posé sur la table basse à côté de celui de Booth se mis à vibrer, Booth pensant qu'il s'agissait du sien décrocha :

- Booth,

- Euh pourrais-je parler au Dr Brennan ? Demanda la personne.

- Elle n'est pas disponible, mais je peux peut-être prendre un message ? Proposa Booth.

- Mr Kerr, nous avons rdv le sept de ce moi pour déterminer l'application du testament, mais nous n'avons pas fixé d'heure, hum disons dix heures, et que votre femme me rappelle si cette heure ne lui convient pas, déclara l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas ma femme, contesta l'agent spécial.

- Ah oui j'allais oublier l'adresse, 15 avenue Queen Anne, à Seattle bien entendu, précisa Mr Kerr qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu la réplique de son homologue.

Booth s'apprêtait à réitérer son objection, mais la communication était déjà coupée, son visage afficha l'une de ces grimaces dont il a le secret, puis il remis le portable de Brennan sur la table. Table qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter car maintenant Booth se retrouvait dans l'obligation d'aborder un sujet sûrement très personnel avec sa partenaire…

Il pourrait peut-être se contenter de lui dire que quelqu'un a tenté de la joindre, elle vérifiait sa liste d'appels et, et ce Mr Kerr lui expliquerait sûrement qu'il a eu le plaisir de parler à son mari, conclusion : mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Sinon il y a toujours la méthode « escapade », il lui griffonne les quelques infos sur l'heure du fameux rdv, et hop ! Il s'en va, oui mais … non, impossible, puisqu'il est venu pour emmener Tempérance, il ne peut pas partir. La meilleure chose à faire, enfin, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est de lui dire la vérité, mais juste l'essentiel pas la peine qu'il s'étende la dessus, si Tempérance souhaite lui en parler, elle le fera…

Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

Cette histoire de testament expliquait le comportement que Brennan avait eu hier, Booth se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Brennan venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était manifestement proche, de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Booth s'obligea à mettre sa curiosité d'enquêteur de côté, pour le moment il fallait surtout qu'il soit présent pour Tempérance, car ce décès l'avait visiblement beaucoup affecté, et c'était son rôle, en tant qu'ami, d'être là… En tant qu'ami ? Cela faisait un moment déjà que l'agent spécial s'interrogeait sur la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers sa partenaire : quand elle fut prise pour cible par ce Kenton, quand elle avait eu des problème avec la secte rouge à la Nouvelle Orléans, lors de la réouverture de l'enquête sur la disparition de ses parents, et le fossoyeur… Ce jour là il avait bien crut qu'il allait la perdre ! Il l'avait sentit, ce coup de poignard en plein cœur quand le compte à rebours était arrivé à son terme, mais elle s'en était sortit, et Booth avait pu reprendre son souffle… Il savait qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour Tempérance… Où s'arrête l'amitié ? Ses sentiments était-il réciproques ? Ce sont des questions que Booth avait souvent en tête, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Tempérance il se posait ces même questions. Un jours il avait essayé de lui dire que ses sentiments était trop fort pour être juste du à l'amitié, mais il avait eu trop peur qu'elle le fuit, et la perdre ne faisait pas partit de ses projets… Et puis dernièrement il y avait eu le mariage de Jack et Angéla, mariage annulé, qui avait laissé Seeley et Tempérance face à l'autel… Cette situation avait produit, chez Booth, un déclique : il aurait bien aimé que cette scène ne soit pas le fruit du hasard, il aimait la femme qui se trouvait face à lui, et quand elle lui avait innocemment demander ce qu'il devait faire, il avait eu envie de lui répondre « marrions nous !! » Il n'en avait rien fait, mais il su qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dise, avant qu'un autre Sully lui vole cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était Tempérance.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, Seeley prit une grande inspiration, et se retourna pour faire face à Tempérance, elle avait revêtue une tenue très simple, s'était coiffé de façon toute aussi simple, elle ne portait pour bijoux qu'une pair de boucles d'oreilles discrètes, et l'un de ses collier, mais Booth la trouvais éblouissante… Il fallait qu'il lui dise … Ne pas lui poser de questions, qu'il se retienne, si elle le voulait elle lui dirait. (Baisser la musique)

- Alors ? On y va ? Interrogea-t-elle son partenaire, qui portait sur elle un regard un peu trop insistant.

- Hum, formula péniblement Booth.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Un certain Mr Kerr t'a appelé, comme je croyait que c'était mon portable, j'ai décroché, et donc il m'a demander de te dire que ton rdv aura lieu le sept à 10 heure au 15 avenue Queen Anne, à Seattle, débita Booth dans un seul souffle.

- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Brennan, sur la défensive.

- Hum, oui, mentit Booth.

- Bien, on y va, proposa Brennan, songeuse. Ce pouvait-il que Booth en sache plus qu'il ne le dit ?

_Dans la S.U.V(je sais pas si ça s'écrit com ça ??) de Booth _

Brennan hésitait, elle avait envie de tout dire à Booth, elle avait un immense besoin de se confier, et puis quelque part elle était pratiquement certaine que celui-ci était déjà au courant de quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle sache :

- Booth ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est que Mr Kerr t'a dit exactement ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Il t'as parlé du testament, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais qu'en tu en aurait envie.

- Je crois que tu devrais te garer là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je t'en parle, ou plutôt il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un maintenant.

Booth obéit à sa partenaire, il était assez inquiet.

- Quand mes parents on disparut, et que mon frère m'a laissé, j'était perdue… Et j'ai rencontré Mark, lui aussi était perdu. On a finit par prendre le chemin de la drogue.

Booth ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il s'abstint de tous commentaire, laissant Tempérance poursuivre son récit.

- Par la suite je me suis mise à… vendre, entre temps je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte.

Si Booth avait été en train de boire ou de manger, il se serait probablement étouffé

- J'ai voulu tout arrêter, mais ce n'était pas si simple, j'ai fini par être arrêter, j'ai témoigné contre plusieurs dealer, dans le même temps j'ai accouché, et trois jour après ma sortit de l'hôpital Mark et ma fille mourrait dans l'explosion de sa voiture, c'est du moins ce que j'ai cru ...

Brennan pleurait, Booth lui prit la main.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi

- Le testament pour lequel on m'a appelé, est celui de Mark, il m'a désigné comme tuteur pour sa fille… qui est aussi la mienne. C'est complètement invraisemblable …

Booth restait silencieux, il tenait toujours la main de Brennan, celle-ci regardait par la vitre, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. A la radio Bruce Springsteen - Hungry Heart (Pop)

Tempérance, l'appela Booth. Elle se retourna, les joues encore mouillées de ses larmes. « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- C'est normal, répondit Booth. Et que compte tu faire ?

- Il s'agit de ma fille Booth … J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ces quinze années d'absence…

- Il va falloir que tu prennes des congés, affirma l'agent spécial.

- Je sais …

Booth redémarra la voiture, et ils reprirent la route, la pluie avait redoublée d'intensité, les essuies glace étaient en route, ils accompagnaient le rythme de la musique.

Booth jet un coup d'œil à sa montre, midi passé.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je plaide coupable.

- Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau resto chinois qui vient d'ouvrir dans le coin, ça te dit qu'on le teste.

- Chinois ? Pourquoi pas ?

- Ca s'appelle le Moabi, il me semble, j'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment très bien.

_Au restaurant _

Booth et Brennan s'installent à l'une des trois tables restantes, elle est un peu à l'écart, l'ambiance est plutôt feutrée, assis l'un en face de l'autre chacun est plongé dans ses propre pensés. Non loin d'eux, un aquarium dans lequel se trouvent deux magnifique Hippocampes, un couple sûrement.

Anita, la serveuse qui arrive, les envies, ils ont l'air bien ensemble, c'est si dur de trouver quelqu'un de nos jours…

- Bonjour, déclare la jeune serveuse, vous avez choisi ?

- Hum, non, qu'est-ce que vous nous conseiller ? Lui demande l'homme.

- Cet endroit est vraiment charmant, ajoute la femme.

- Merci, répond Anita, je peux vous conseiller notre plat du jour.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? L'interroge l'homme.

- Poulet Suey accompagné de riz blanc, le renseigne Anita. Elle était contente de servir des clients agréables, parfois les gens ne la regardait même pas et lui crachait leur commande sans le moindre savoir vivre…

- Ca m'a l'air bon, bones ?

- Deux plats du jour, confirma ladite « bones ».

- Souhaitez-vous autre chose, un alcool peut-être ?

- Ma fois, je goûterais bien un peu d'alcool de riz, déclara Booth.

- Booth ! S'indigna sa compagne.

- Quoi ?

- Je te rappel que tu es en service, et que par conséquent tu ne peut pas boire, débita la femme.

- Vous êtes dans la police ? intervint Anita, surprise.

- Oui, et j'ai une partenaire particulièrement attentive, souligna Booth. Brennan lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler avec sa femme, surtout dans la police ? le questionna la serveuse, qui était décidément très curieuse.

- Nous ne somme pas mariés, contesta Brennan.

-Je pensais que dans la police c'était obligatoire, développa Anita.

- Nous ne sommes que des partenaires, expliqua Booth.

- Oh, pardon, j'ai cru que, s'excusa la jeune serveuse.

Brennan se sentit alors obligé d'expliquer, en long, en large et en travers qu'en tant que partenaires ils sont confronté à beaucoup de situation stressante, ils doivent être capable de se comprendre en un regard … Cela renforce les liens, si bien que l'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont un couple, et bla bla bla …

Ils passèrent un agréable moment, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit allusion aux soudaines révélations de Tempérance, cependant ils y pensaient. Booth était encore sous le choc, tandis que Brennan était plutôt soulagé de s'être confié. Booth se montra particulièrement attentif envers Tempérance, comme si elle risquait à tout moment une rechute dans ses sombres souvenirs. Anita, la serveuse - ils finirent par lui demander comment elle s'appelait – chargeait ses phrases de sous entendu, leur proposant des plats d'amoureux tel que du confit de gingembre, aphrodisiaque reconnu. Quand Brennan s'absenta pour se rendre aux toilettes, Anita encouragea Booth à révéler ses sentiments, et quand Booth parti régler l'addition en vrai gentleman, c'est Tempérance qui y eu droit « Regardez le, il fait tout pour vous, on offre pas ce genre de dînez à m'importe qui, il vous aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et vous aussi, même si vous le cachez mieux que lui ». Brennan pensa alors à Angela, qui s'entendrait sûrement bien avec Anita, Angela… Devrait-elle lui en parler ?

Il était bientôt deux heures, quand Brennan et Booth arrivèrent enfin au Jeffersionian. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, aussi ils décidèrent de courir jusqu'à l'institut histoire de ne pas être trop mouillés.

- Hey ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Angela.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? Leur demanda Zack, qui était revenu.

- Zack ?! S'étonnèrent ensemble Seeley et Temp'.

- Et oui, le président nous a finalement rendu notre irremplaçable Zack, clama Hodgin, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Zack.

Temp' prit Zack dans ses bras, lui disant à quel point elle était contente de son retour, et Booth lui donna une poigné de main bien viril accompagné d'un « bon retour parmi nous soldat ».

Camille les invita à rejoindre l'Angelator, pour découvrir l'inconnu qui se cachait derrière le squelette dont Brennan s'était occupé la veille. Alors qu'Angela faisait apparaître le visage de l'inconnu Cam' leur fit un bref résumer de ce qu'il avait trouvés

- Il s'agit d'un certain Mark Hooper. A l'évocation de ce nom, Booth jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa partenaire qui en fit de même, ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

- Il aurait disparut voilà trois ans, c'est sa mère qui l'a signalé, à l'époque on a supposé qu'étant majeur il avait sûrement décidé de prendre son envole, il est aussi précisé qu'il appartenait à une sorte de secte, les bonesfanz, des satanistes qui voyaient la mort comme un cadeau.

Booth récupéra le dossier :

- Apparemment, la mère est toujours vivante, si on allait lui rendre une petite visite ? Bones ?

- J'arrive, déclara-t-elle. Zack, tu commences sans moi ?

- Bien, Dr Brennan, obéit ce dernier.

- Camille, je pourrais vous parlez un instant ?

Les deux femmes partir en direction du bureau de Camille. Angela qui observait la scène, interrogea Booth du regard. Celui-ci feignit l'étonnement.

- Booth, je peux te parler un instant, copia Angéla. Elle entraînât l'agent spécial un peu à l'écart qui sollicitât l'aide d'Hodgin pour tenter de lui échapper.

- Etre marié, ne signifie pas avoir le contrôle total de l'être aimé, de plus nous ne sommes même pas vraiment mariés, expliqua Jack

Booth abandonna l'espoir de ne pas avoir droit à l'interrogatoire de l'artiste.

- Alors ? demanda celle-ci

- Alors quoi ? Répliqua Booth

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tempérance ?

- Rien.

- Tu étais bien chez elle hier ?

- Oui.

- Alors tout les deux …

- Angela ! Elle avait juste besoin de parler. Booth était gêné par la tournure que prennait cette conversation.

- Et alors, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Pourtant on a fait que parler !

- C'est dommage… Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Regard insistant d'Angela.

- Elle a quelques soucis, dont je suis sur qu'elle te fera part quand elle aura un moment a elle.

Brennan arrivait a grand pas « on y va Booth » dit-elle d'une voix bizarre. Booth s'apprêtait à la suivre, quand Angela le retint par le bras « si il y avait quelque chose de grave tu me le dirait, hein ? » « Ne t'inquiète pas Angela, je veille sur elle » la rassura Booth.

Camille de son bureau les observait s'en aller, si Booth l'avait quitté, c'était à cause de Tempérance, elle en était certaine.

**Pour mes trois revieweuses, j'éspère que ça ne vous à pas gênés que j'utilise vos pseudo dans mon récit :s C'était ma chtite surprise **

**D'ailleurs si certain d'entre vous souhaite voir apparaître un nom, ou un lieu spécifique, ou même autre chose dans mon prochain chap, n'hésitez pas. **

**La suite si vous le souhaitez…**

**Bye,**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ce week donc impossible finir mon troisième chapitre, voici donc la première part du chap 3.**

**Bones, Booth et toute la clic ne sont encore et toujours pas à moi ...**

**Et merci pour vos review, Bonesfanz, Moabi, Hippocampe et Candyju**

Mrs Hopper avait transformé sa maison en véritable sanctuaire dédié à son fils, ses murs étaient tapissés de photos plus ou moins récente, plus ou moins jolies, plus ou moins grandes : Mark à la pêche, Mark pour son premier jour de classe, Mark qui perd sa première dent, Mark au ski, Mark le jours de ses 10 ans, de ses 11 ans, 12 ans, etc. … Aucune de photos ne dépassait 18 ans, époque où le fils avait disparut.

Cette femme était en train de perdre son fils une seconde fois, elle sanglotait, répétait qu'elle savait bien que son fils ne l'aurait jamais abandonné.

Les deux enquêteurs réussirent tout de même à obtenir quelques infos supplémentaires : Mark avait à l'époque une petite amie nommé Kim Morris, dont le frère, Josh, était assez agressif.

La dernière fois que Mrs Hooper avait vue son fils, il lui avait révélé son appartenance aux « bonesfanz », puis ils s'étaient un peu disputés, mais pas au point qu'il ne revienne plus …

Et Kim ? Mrs Hooper savait juste qu'elle avait déménagé, mais où, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement de Mrs Hooper, Booth, qui voulait savoir ce que Brennan avait dit à Camille, lâcha un vague « Alors ?

- Je pense que si on retrouve Kim on en apprendra bien d'avantage, répondit l'anthropologue.

- Oui bien sur, mais c'est pas de ça que je parlais, souligna Booth.

- J'ai pris une semaine de congés sans donner d'explications, puisque qu'après tout je ne prend pas souvent de vacances, éclaircit Brennan.

- …

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit ce matin, mais elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problèmes, remarqua Temp'.

- J'ai dit que tu étais surmenée, que tu avais besoin de respirer un peu, résuma Booth.

- Hé bien tu as été très persuasif on dirait.

En réalité Booth avait limite menacée Camille, car c'est elle qui avait appelé chez Tempérance, et quand elle avait eu Booth au téléphone, cela l'avait un peu agacée, « Je ne lui demande pas d'arriver aux aurores, mais là quand même ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais chez elle ? » Booth avait réagit au quart de tours « Non mais tu te fou de moi ! On est plus ensemble j'te rappel, et puis peu importe la relation qui me lie à Tempérance, le fait est qu'en ce moment on lui en demande trop ! Laisser là respirer, merde ! » Et là-dessus il avait raccroché. S'en suivie un rappel où Cam' se sentit obligé de s'excuser, elle demanda aussi à Booth si il l'avais quitter pour « elle », à ça Booth ne répondit pas vraiment « toi et moi ça ne pouvait pas durer ».

- Booth ? Où est la voiture ? demanda soudain Brennan, qui fixait l'endroit où ils s'étaient garés. Booth scruta les environs, mais aucune trace de la SUV…

- Merde ! Fulmina-t-il.

- Regarde il y a des morceaux de verre au sol, distingua Tempérance, les voleurs on probablement été obligés de briser une vitre … Il n'y avais pas de sécurité sur la SUV ?

- Il faut croire que ça ne les a pas arrêté, affirma l'agent spécial.

Brennan sortit son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son collègue.

- J'appel un taxi, pour que l'on puisse rentrer, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse le tour des environs… proposa Booth

- Je sais qu'en tant que mal alpha il est difficile pour toi subir un vol sans pouvoir réagir, mais là sérieusement on n'a aucune chance, de plus … entama Brennan aussitôt coupé par Booth :

- C'est bon j'ai compris, on laisse tomber.

Effectivement, vu le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient – du genre pas très fréquentable – il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils s'y attardent trop.

Ils demandèrent au taxi de les déposer chez Tempérance, de façon à récupérer sa voiture. La pluie avait cessée, et le soleil dévoilait même quelque timides rayons. Booth faisait un peu la tête parce que c'était Tempérance qui conduisait, aussi quand il lui demanda de mettre un peu de musique, celle-ci céda. L'animateur radio annonçait « Et pour tout les fans de Foreiner voici un de leur meilleur titre, Hot Blooded ! » Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre, et Brennan augmenta le volume. Et comme deux gamins ils se mirent à chanter.

Tempérance souriait, Booth riait, ils se jetaient quelques petits regards, puis ils reprenaient complètement synchro. Tempérance avait vraiment l'air heureuse ce qui réchauffait le cœur de Booth, elle tapotait le rythme sur son volant, ne perdant pas la route de vue (quand même) elle continuait malgré tout a accompagner la radio. Arrivés à l'institut, comme la chanson n'étant pas finit ils restaient dans la voiture. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils poursuivaient leur concert. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde, c'était leur chanson, leur hymne, leur délire, leur souvenir, et si quelqu'un passait par là, il les prendrait sûrement pour des dégénérés, mais peu leur importaient.

Quand la chanson arriva à son terme, Brennan coupa le contact, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient sortir, ils étaient là tout les deux à se regarder comme deux adolescents. Booth avait une envie furieuse d'embrasser sa partenaire (ce qui arrivait régulièrement), ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était rongée par la même envie. C'est alors que Tempérance fit une choses inattendue : elle agit s'en prendre la peine de réfléchir. Tempérance s'empara des lèvres de son partenaire, sans penser aux conséquence que cela aurait, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. Booth tout d'abord surprit, ne réagit pas, puis :

- Wow wow Tempérance, réussit-il à articuler.

Brennan se recula gêné et surprise de sa propre audace.

Je … suis désoler Seeley, s'excusa-t-elle. Je sais pas ce que …

Brennan avait fait un premier pas et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire trois en sans inverse, Booth fit le deuxième pas, il fit signe à Tempérance de se taire, esquissa un sourire, puis l'embrassa à son tour. Au départ doux et tendre, le baiser s'intensifia, laissant exploser toute la frustration qu'ils avait accumulés au cour de ses deux années à ne faire que, travailler ensemble. Booth avait passé l'une de ses main dans les cheveux de Temp' tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos, Brennan, quant à elle, s'accrochait au coup de l'agent spécial qu'elle commençait à entraîner dans son siège. Dans le feu de l'action le coude de Booth heurta le klaxon, ceci les ramena dans la réalité, ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient toujours dans la voiture de Tempérance sur le parking du Jeffersionian, et Booth – même si il avait réellement envi de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencés – se replaça correctement sur son siège. Brennan regardait droit devant elle quand elle formula distinctement l'une de ses questions favorites « Qu'est-ce ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

**Voilà, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup, mais le week end prochain c'est promis j'me ratrappe ;) **

**Bisous à tous, et n'oublier pas la petite review mes chères lectrices (eurs) qui me fait savoir que vous existés **


	4. interlude

**J'avais du temps à perdre (en fait pas vraiment mais quand une idée me viens je rédige de suite ) donc voici une petite interlude, pour les fan du couple B&B exclusivement ;)**

**Rien que d'la guimauve quoi Pas d'action, pas d'enquête, nada : du concentré de B&B … **

Booth ne savait pas quoi dire, ou plutôt il savait mais il avait peur de faire fuir Tempérance s'il se mettait à lui parler de relation amoureuse, alors il attendait ses suggestions, qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Un moment d'égarement, on a eu un moment d'égarement, répétait-elle.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?! S'étonna Booth. Parce que pour moi ça ne l'était pas…

- On ne peut pas … commença Brennan.

- Si Tempérance … la reprit Seeley. Ce qu'il vient de se passer, est, enfin c'était pas un baiser normal, par pour moi en tout cas, mais si pour toi cela ne signifie rien …

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, reprit Brennan, mais nous deux c'est pas … Viable.

- Donc deux personnes qui éprouvent les même sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas viable selon toi, souligna Booth.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Booth, expliqua Brennan

- Pardon ?! Se fâcha son partenaire. Je ne vois rien de compliqué la dedans, on a enfin fait un pas dans notre relation, c'est plutôt agréable, non ?

Booth avait approché l'une de ses mains près du visage de sa collègue, et dans une caresse il tourna le visage de cette dernière face à lui, elle avait les yeux humides et après un clignement d'œil, une larme s'échappa. Cette larme serra le cœur de Booth, il ne voulait lui faire de la peine…

- Et si toi et moi ça ne fonctionne pas Seeley ? On risque de perdre tous ce qu'on a construit depuis 2ans…

- Et bien moi je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, garantit Booth. Pas toi ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que le moment soit très approprié, remarqua Brennan. Elle faisait allusion au fait qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que sa fille était toujours vivante.

- Bien sur, admit Booth, ta fille … Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de reculer, mais attendre ça, je peux.

- … Tempérance réfléchissait… Avait-elle envie d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Oui, bien sur sinon ils n'auraient pas cette conversation. Mais est-ce que cette envie pouvait surpasser ses peurs ? Alors elle repensa à Mark, il lui disait tout le temps qu'il fallait profiter de toutes les occasions de bonheur, 'quand tu hésite à faire quelque chose, fait le, sinon tu risque de le regretter toute ta vie'

- Tempérance ? L'appela Booth

- On pourrait faire un essaie, proposa alors Temp', et si ça ne fonctionne pas on redevient bon amis, une sorte d'expérience.

- Elle commence maintenant ? Demanda Booth.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit l'anthropologue dans un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, murmura Booth. Puis il embrassa sa partenaire.

- Booth ? Intervint Temp'.

- Je sais, il faut qu'on aille travailler, termina celui-ci.

- Oui, mais … hum, si on pouvait garder notre changement de statut pour nous, pour le moment …

- Une relation secrète, c'est excitant, chuchote Booth à l'oreille de Bones.

- Seeley ! S'indigne celle-ci.

- Motus et bouche cousue, assure alors Booth.

Le 'couple à l'essaie', finit par quitter le véhicule, pour se rendre à l'institut, où des nouvelles sur l'enquête les attendait …

**PS : merci pour toutes vos reviews, **

**Smack**


	5. chapitre 3 part 2

**Me revoilà je suis pas mal inspiré en ce moment, les idée fusent alors je poste plus souvant ;) Je suis contente que ma fic soit apprécié, ça fait plaiz :)**

**Donc encore merci ,**

Deux jours, plus que deux jours à tenir, après elle la rencontrait enfin… Ses sentiments étaient partagés : le bonheur, l'excitation du à ces retrouvailles, mais aussi la peur, l'anxiété, l'appréhension. Elle était tellement préoccupée, plongée dans ses propres pensés qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main passa devant son visage qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule, un jeune garçon venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Un sourire en guise de bonjour.

Elle avait envie d'être seule.

Elle se leva, mais à cet instant une petite voix l'interpella « Je m'appelle Jemy, et toi ? » Se retournant elle observa le garçon, il n'était pas vieux, six ans tout au plus. Un petit rouquin, comme elle. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard malicieux avec une pointe de tristesse – comme tous les enfant d'ici. Il lui souriait, il attendait sa réponse. Jemy assit sur le banc qu'elle venait de quitter, patientait, ses pieds n'atteignaient pas le sol et ses courtes jambes se balançaient dans une cadence plutôt modérés.

- Moi c'est Jude, annonça finalement l'adolescente.

- C'est jolie, remarqua le garçonnet. Comme toi.

- C'est gentil, le remercia Jude.

- Pourquoi tu n'veux pas rester avec moi ? Demanda Jemy.

- J'aime bien être seule parfois, répondit la jeune fille. Le sourire du petit garçon s'effaça, il était déçu, réalisant cela Jude s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais si tu veux, je peux rester un peu avec toi, je pourrais toujours être seule plus tard.

- Ca n'te dérange pas ? L'interrogea l'enfant.

- Pas du tout, affirma Jude, tout en reprenant place au côté du garçon. Elle était du genre très solitaire, mais depuis la mort de son père, elle remettait tout en question y comprit sa solitude invétéré, et puis Jemy avait sûrement besoin de compagnie, il n'était probablement pas ici pour rien, son histoire était peut-être encore moins drôle que la sienne.

- Tu aimes les hippocampes ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Qui pourrait ne pas les aimer ? répondit Jude.

- Ma mère, expliqua Jemy, elle a toujours refusé que j'en aie un.

- Ha bon, s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Continua Jemy.

- Mon père est mort, expliqua Jude.

- J'ai de la peine pour toi, compatit le garçonnet. Je suppose que c'était ta seule famille puisque tu es là…

- A vrai dire, non, dans deux jours je vais rencontrer ma mère pour la première fois, développa Jude.

- Tu vas t'en aller ? S'attrista Jemy.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jude. Et toi ?

- J'attends, ils ont dit qu'une famille allait peut-être m'accueillir… expliqua l'enfant.

- Et tes parents ? L'interrogea Jude.

- Un soir un homme est venu chez nous, il voulait que papa lui donne un paquet, et comme il ne l'avait pas il lui a tiré dessus, maman à crié, elle m'a dit d'aller dans le placard et de ne pas en sortir, l'homme a tiré une seconde fois, quand je n'ai plus rien entendu je sortit pour aller les aider, mais je n'ai pas pu, ils sont morts… Jemy avait sortit cela sans ciller, pas une larme, cet enfant avait probablement regardé ses parent mourir, mais il restait impassible en racontant son histoire, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Un tel détachement de la part d'un enfant aussi jeune ! Jude en eu le cœur déchiré, le monde était-il si cruel ?

- Cela ne te rend pas triste ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intrigué.

- Toutes les nuits je fait je fait le même cauchemar, et le matin je pleur tellement qu'il ne me reste plus de larmes pour la journée, expliqua l'enfant.

- Je suis vraiment désoler pour toi Jemy, ça doit être dur.

- J'ai trouvé une araignée hier, je l'ai mise sous mon lit, tu veux venir la voir ? Proposa le garçon.

- Je te suis, acquiesça Jude.

Jemy attrapa la main de Jude et l'entraîna parmi les multiples couloirs du foyer…

---------------

Les portes automatiques de l'institut Jeffersonian s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les deux enquêteurs. Booth tentait d'être naturel, il était tellement comblé par le début de sa relation avec Tempérance, qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas afficher un sourire béat. Brennan, elle, se concentrait sur l'affaire, dont elle se répétait mentalement les différents éléments, elle aussi aurait facilement affiché un sourire radieux.

L'ensemble des 'fouines' étaient rassemblé sur la plateforme, ils paraissaient absorbés dans leur conversations, ne remarquant même pas l'arrivé de Booth et Brennan.

- Réessaye sur son portable ! S'énerva Angéla.

- C'est pas la peine Angie, répondit Jack.

- Quoi ?! Cria celle-ci.

Hormis Angéla qui était occupé avec son portable, tout le reste de l'équipe s'étaient tournés vers leurs deux collègues.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Brennan.

En entendant son amie, Angéla lâcha son téléphone, puis sa précipita dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes vivants tout les deux ! S'écria-t-elle serrant également Booth dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Brennan. Il devait nous arriver quelque chose ?

- Angéla pensait qu'on vous avait tué pour voler la voiture de Booth, expliqua Zack.

- On a bien essayé de vous joindre pour la rassurer, continua Hodgin.

- Le FBI nous a téléphoné, nous disant qu'il avait retrouvé la SUV, ajouta Cam.

- C'est a partir de ça qu'Angéla a tiré la conclusion qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, poursuivit Jack.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre ! Se vexa Angéla. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ma chérie ?

Brennan sortit son mobile de son sac, il s'était éteint : plus de batterie.

- Désoler la batterie est à plat, s'excusa Brennan.

- Et ma voiture ? Intervint Booth.

- Complètement désossée, désoler vieux, compatit Hodgin.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, applaudit Cam. On pourrait peut-être se remettre au boulot maintenant ?

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, Booth expliquait leur mésaventure, le fait que Brennan n'avait pas voulut chercher un peu …

- Hé Ho ! Hurla la directrice.

Grand silence, toute l'équipe la regarde.

- Merci, ajoute-t-elle. Donc je disais qu'il serait judicieux de se remettre au travail. Avant la nuit ce serait bien.

Sur ce tout le monde suivit son conseil : Angéla effectuait des recherches sur les 'bonesfanz', Hodgin étudiait les reste de la caisse dans laquelle avait séjourné Mark, la victime. Brennan vérifiait les conclusion de Zack, à savoir : toues les fractures avaient été faites post-mortem, à l'exception d'une. La fracture au niveau de l'occipital avait sûrement causé la mort. Booth après quelques minutes à contempler sa … sa quoi d'ailleurs ? Petite amie ? Non trop collégien. Sa compagne ? Non, non plus … Bref c'était et ça resterait sa Bones. Donc comme il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa journée – qui en passant arrivait à son terme – à la regarder, il se rendit auprès d'Angéla histoire de pas avoir l'air de rien faire.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Rétorqua Angéla.

- Hé bien étant donné qu'on m'a volé ma voiture ainsi que mon portable par la même occasion, je suis un peu coincé ici, expliqua Booth.

- Ha oui c'est vrai.

- Tu pourrais me faire une recherche sur la petite amie de Mark.

- Elle s'appelle ?

- Kim Morris.

- Hum … Voilà, elle tient un blog … Voyons voir …

- Waw, génial on a tout ce qu'il faut la dessus ! s'écria Booth.

- La magie d'Internet, ajouta Angéla.

Ainsi l'équipe avançait pas à pas dans cette affaire pour le moins étrange, comme l'était d'autre part toutes les affaires qu'ils traitaient.

Camille était dans son bureau, elle faisait de la paperasserie. Pourquoi Brennan avait-elle prit une semaine de congé ? Certes cette annonce ne l'avait pas surprise, Booth l'avait prévenue, seulement cela l'intriguait. Il avait du se passer quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour que sa collègue décide de plier bagage pendant une semaine.

Sept heure déjà, Camille s'était assoupit, elle décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, sortant de son bureau, elle entendit une voix féminine chuchoter « pas ici » sur le coup elle pensa tout de suite à Angéla, mais le dialogue se poursuivit « Il n'y a plus personne ». C'était la voix de Seeley ? Non, non, impossible… Camille jeta un coup d'œil : Brennan était encore là, penché sur les reste de la victime, Booth se tenait non loin d'elle, les bras croisés faisant la moue.

Alors c'était eux, c'était ça … Elle serait bien rester là à les observé histoire de confirmé ses doutes, mais … Après tout cela ne la regardait plus, Booth et elle avait rompu depuis déjà un moment. « Vous avez trouvée de nouveau éléments ? Demanda-t-elle en passant près de la plateforme. Elle eu droit à deux regard surprit : l'effet était plutôt réussit, elle esquissa un sourire

- Et bien, pas vraiment, répondit Brennan.

Camille interrogeait Booth du regard.

- Bones doit me ramener, je n'ai plus de voiture, se justifia-t-il.

- Bonne soirée, conclu Cam'. Puis elle partit. Booth ne l'avait jamais regarder comme il regardait Brennan ...

**la suite bientôt ... **

**Sinon j'aurais besoin de savoir si l'enquête vous interesse ou pas? J'hésite à en ecrire trop dessus, je sais que c'est parfois lourd quand ya trop d'enquête ... Donc j'attend votre avis... Et la fille de Brennan? J'avais envie d'en ecrire plus sur elle mais je suis pas sur que le personnage soit vraiment interessant (pour moi il l'est bien sur , mais pour vous lecteur? ) ... **

**Merci de votre écoute, **

**kiss**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Coucou vous tous,**

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait trèèès plaisir.**

**Ensuite je vais essayer de suivre vos conseils, **

**Voilà, **

**Bonne lecture**

Une lumière orangée filtrait au travers des volets, signe que dehors le soleil était déjà debout. L'odeur du café venant lui titiller les narines, Booth se réveilla … Il n'était pas dans son lit, mais il était pourtant seul, il décida donc de se lever, suivant l'effluve de café.

Tempérance se tenait debout près du bar, occupé par la préparation minutieuse du breuvage, aussi elle fut surprise lorsque Booth vint lui déposer un baisé dans cou. « Hey ! Souffla-t-elle, retenant un frisson.

- Bien dormit ? Lui susurra l'auteur du baisé.

- Le mieux du monde, lui répondit-elle. Mais je suis quand même un peu fatigué …

- Moi aussi, avouât Seeley. Mais c'est une bonne fatigue, non ?

- absolument, affirma Tempérance.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Booth.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a de la marge avant d'être en retard, expliqua Brennan.

- C'est pas ça, mais j'aurais bien regardé le journal, clarifia Booth.

- Le journal ? S'étonna Temp'

- Oui, le journal, tu sais les nouvelles du jour, les événements, développa Booth. » Voyant que Tempérance ne saisissait pas l'intérêt, il poursuivit : « Le matin j'aime bien me mettre dans mon canapé, et regarder le journal, c'est une sorte de rituel. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demandais l'heure, pour savoir si c'était commencé. » Mais Tempérance gardait ce même air consterné. « Quoi ? Demanda Booth.

- Je n'ai pas de télé Seeley, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Arff, c'est vrai, admit Booth. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je suppose que toi oui, répondit Temp'

- Il faut vraiment que tu penses à acheter une télé, clarifia Booth.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'en aurais pas l'intérêt, expliqua Tempérance.

Le couple s'installa dans le canapé, café à la main.

- Bientôt tu auras une adolescente chez toi, les ados aiment bien avoir la télé, remarqua Booth. » Brennan ne lui répondit pas, elle se leva précipitamment le laissant seul. « Je vais me doucher ». Booth entendit la porte se fermer, la tasse de Tempérance était toujours sur la table, elle n'y avait même pas touché.

Huit heures moins dix, le soleil était déjà bien présent, et hormis quelques petit cumulus, le ciel était bleu, rien à voir avec la veille, le contraste était impressionnant. Un feu rouge : la voiture du Dr Tempérance Brennan se stoppa. « Tu fais la tête ? La questionna Booth.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu préoccupé, lui répondit-elle.

- C'est à cause de ma remarque de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Seeley.

- Non, d'ailleurs, tu as raison, il faudrait sûrement que j'en achète une, admit l'anthropologue.

- Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Le feu était passé au vert, Brennan reprit la route.

- Tu te souviens, une fois je t'ai demandé s'il t'arrivait de rêver ? Commença-t-elle.

- Oui, lui répondit Booth, souriant en y repensant.

- Et bien cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange, poursuivit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit alors Booth.

- Ha bon ? S'étonna Brennan.

- Oui, j'entretenais une liaison secrète avec ma collègue, et … amorça Booth, sourire charmeur à l'appui.

- Booth ! J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse là ! S'emportât Brennan.

- Hey, c'est bon, répliqua ce dernier.

- C'est ce rêve, c'était tellement réel… S'excusa Tempérance ». Son visage s'assombrit, ce qui inquiéta son coéquipier. Son état ressemblait à celui d'hier au moment où elle lui avait apprit l'existence de sa fille, ainsi que son passé. « Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il.

- J'étudiais des ossement à l'institut, comme d'habitude, raconta Brennan. Seulement au fur et à mesure de l'enquête je découvrais qu'il s'agissait de … ma fille. » Brennan était pâle comme un linge, sa respiration plutôt saccadée, elle se concentrait sur la route : rétrograder. Lâcher la pression sur l'accélérateur. Attention rond-point. Personne, je m'engage… « Temp', ce n'était qu'un rêve, tenta de la rassurer Booth.

- Je vais avancer mon départ, annonça-t-elle.

- A cause de ce rêve ? Ce n'est pas très rationnel Dr Brennan, risqua Booth dans une autre tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu dois déteindre sur moi alors…

Booth sourit, il s'avança près de la conductrice et lui vola un baiser pour la seconde fois de la journée. Tempérance esquissa à son tour un sourire. Finalement cet essai de relation tombait à point, avec Seeley à ses côtés la vie lui semblait beaucoup moins compliquée, et bien plus agréable …

Après avoir déposer Booth au FBI, Brennan se rendit au Jeffersonian, et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, elle n'arrivait pas la première mais la dernière. Toute l'équipe était déjà au boulot, Angela sur son ordi, Zack penché sur les ossement comme l'était Temp' elle-même la veille, Jack observait quelque chose à l'aide de son microscope, et Camille ? Brennan se remémora alors sa soirée d'hier, quand Cam' était venue les saluer, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire de façon… Comment dire ? … Comme si elle savait. « Bonjour tout le monde, les salua Brennan, s'avançant sur la plateforme.

- Bonjour Dr Brennan, répondit Zack.

- Alors ma chérie, t'es tombé du lit ? Ajouta Angéla, fidèle à elle-même. »

Hodgin lassa tombé les politesses d'usage, il venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Vous devriez venir voir ça … Brennan le rejoignit.

- Ce n'est pas possible … commenta-t-elle les yeux sur le microscope.

- Une caisse à marée daté de 2006, juin apparemment, termina Hodgin.

- Je crois que j'ai pas tout saisit, intervint Angela.

- Les caisses à marées son couramment utilisées dans les criées et port de pêche, certain fabriquant les annotes pour en certifier la qualité, seulement ce n'est lisible qu'au microscope, débita Zack comme si cela coulait de source.

- Ce bout de ferraille vient de l'une de ces caisses ? Demanda Angéla, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- la victime y a très probablement séjourné, poursuivit Hodgin.

- Il était donc déjà bien mort lorsqu'il a atterrit dans cette caisse… Et pourtant il est mort d'asphyxie, poursuivit Temp'.

- Ce genre de matériel n'est pas si courant, je vais faire des recherches, déclara Hodgin. »

Tempérance sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

- Brennan ?

- _C'est moi_, annonça Booth._ J'ai un nouveau téléphone. _

- Je vois … et tu m'appelle juste pour ça ? Demanda Temp'

- _J'ai convoqué Kim Morris pour un interrogatoire, _ajouta l'agent special.

- Okay, j'arrive, finit l'anthropologue avant de raccrocher.

Elle attrapa ses clefs posées sur le coin d'une table, enfila son manteau.

- Je vais au FBI, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait contre les vitres depuis que le soleil s'était levé, obligeant Jude à rester enfermée, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, elle avait besoin d'air, d'espace. Assise contre l'unique radiateur de la pièce, elle regardait ce phénomène météorologique avec mélancolie.

Elle senti bientôt une autre source de chaleur, Jemy venait de la rejoindre, le jeune garçon ne la quittait plus, il s'était attaché à elle, il ne la gênait pas, silencieux, lui aussi observait le spectacle infernal qui les empêchait d'aller au dehors.

Les deux enfants avaient trouvé en l'autre la famille qu'il n'avait plus. Marqué par la vie, ils s'étaient trouvé, et s'étaient mutuellement adoptés. A chacun qui pouvait passer par là, pensait qu'il s'agissait du frère et de sa sœur…

Jude commençait à regretter l'arrivée de sa mère, cela la séparerait de Jemy, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle en avait parler avec lui, il lui répétait qu'il était heureux pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui, et cependant …

* * *

« Bingo ! S'écria soudain Jack.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Camille, il poursuivit.

- le frère, il travail dans la pèche.

- Vous devriez contacter Booth ou Brennan, il me semble qu'ils sont avec sa sœur en ce moment.

--------------

Dans une salle d'interrogatoire du FBI, Kim était assise face à notre duo de choc, pour ce qui est de son aspect physique, je dirais qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une cousine de Barbie ou quelque chose comme ça. Lorsque Brennan lui avait annoncé – assez scientifiquement, comme à son habitude – que Mark était bien mort, elle s'était mise à pleurer de manière un peu trop dramatique pour que ce soit totalement crédible. Donc après cet épisode larmoyant à souhait, et bien sur une séance mouchage imposante, la jeune femme donna enfin des réponses plus claires. « La dernière fois, rhfm, que j'ai vu Mark, rhfm, il voulait en finir avec son groupe de tarés…

- Vous parler d'un sucide collectif ? Demanda Booth.

- Bin en fait j'ai jamais su si il voulait en finir avec la vie, ou quitter le groupe, répondit Kim.

- Il parait que … débuta Brennan, mais un coup de téléphone l'interrompit. Excuser moi un instant. » Elle sortit de la salle. « Donc après cela vous ne l'avez plus jamais revu ? Reprit Booth.

- Oui, rhfm, renifla la jeune femme, mouchoir toujours en main. »

Brennan entrouvrit la porte, faisant signe à son coéquipier de la rejoindre. « J'en ai pour une minute, expliqua-t-il » Il quitta la salle lançant un regard interrogateur à Tempérance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La pressa-t-il.

- Hodgin vient de m'appeler, le frère bosse dans la pêche, l'informa-t-elle.

- Okay, et ?

- Ha oui, j'avais oublier, tout à l'heure on a trouvé l'origine de la caisse dans laquelle était le corps, poursuivit l'anthropologue.

- Avec trois débris, s'étonna l'agent spécial, vous êtes vraiment fortiche, et donc ?

- Une caisse à marée, conclu Brennan.

------------

Affalé dans sur le divan de son bureau, Brennan avait l'esprit en pleine ébullition, l'enquête était terminée, les éléments s'étaient tous enchaînés, en une journée ils avaient bouclés l'affaire. Malheureusement il n'y aurait probablement aucun vrai condamné… Avec trois tentatives de meurtre, et une cause de la mort dite « naturelle »…

Brennan n'en revenait pas, quelle ironie tout de même. La mère avait essayé de l'empoisonner au cyanure, la petite amie avec du poison de fugu, les bonesfanz avaient trafiqués sa voiture, mais Mark avait emprunté un vélo pour se rendre chez Kim, et il était mort d'une banale crise d'asthme. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé broyer dans une caisse à marée ? Le frère de Kim la croyant responsable de ce tragique incident, avait tenté de faire disparaître le corps …

« Hey sweetie ! » Angela venait d'entrer dans le bureau de l'anthropologue. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle. « Je crois qu'on a battu des score de rapidité, plaisanta-t-elle

- sûrement, répondit Brennan.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demanda Angela.

- De quoi ? Répliqua Temp'.

- Booth a bien passé la luit chez toi, l'autre jours ? Ce matin tu arrive encore en retard, donc qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi et Booth…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, la coupa Brennan.

- Dommage, répliqua Angela.

- Je prends des congés, annonça finalement l'anthropologue.

- Toi, des congés ? S'étonna Angéla. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois me rendre à Seattle… répondit évasivement Brennan.

- Tu as des problèmes, s'inquiéta son amie, voyant qu'elle était troublée.

- Rien de grave Angéla, je t'en parlerais à mon retour, la rassura Temp'.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Angela.

- Angie … Intervint l'anthropologue.

- Bon, bon, très bien, mais je suis là si tu veux…

- Je sais…

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain

- Je pourrais te conduire à l'aéroport, proposa Angéla.

- Merci mais Booth va m'emmener, expliqua Brennan. » Angéla s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, mais son amie la devança : «Ce qui ne fait pas de nous un couple, acheva-t-elle

- J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Angela.

- Mais tu allais le faire, répliqua son amie.

**Arff je sais c'est un peu court… **

**Pour ceux qui avait accroché dans l'enquête, désoler de l'avoir bâclé, mais si je m'étais attardé dessus, j'aurais fini par me contredire, me tromper, et puis j'ai une autre idée en tête, mais… chut …**

**Smack, et à très vite, promis ;)**


	7. Chap5 p1 : L'avion

**Bonjours bonjour ! Bon voilà le chapitre 5 part one, ou 'L'avion' **

**Merci pour vos reviews sans lesquelles je n'aurais pas eu le courage de poursuivre ;)**

**Ce qui appartient à Kathy, reste et restera toujours sa propriété …**

**Bonne lecture,**

Nous retrouvons Brennan et Booth en voiture. C'est Booth qui conduit. Brennan a les bras croisés sur la poitrine ; La voiture est à l'arrêt : travaux, donc circulation alterné. Le feu reste rouge plusieurs minutes, Booth s'impatiente, tapotant du bout des doigts son volant, il se tourne vers Tempérance qui fait la tête, puis souffle. « Pas la peine de souffler Booth, on avancera pas plus vite, et puis c'est de ta faute si on est en retard ! Lui rappelle Temp'.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait des travaux ! S'emporte Booth.

- Quand on prend ce genre des route, c'est plutôt fréquent, réplique Bones.

- Je suis désolé mais tous les raccourcis ne sont pas en travaux, rétorque Seeley.

- Parce que tu appel ça un raccourcis ?! S'agace Brennan. Normalement quand on parle de raccourcis il s'agit plutôt d'une petite route calme que peu de personnes utilisent, et qui nous conduit plus rapidement à un endroit que la route normale. Là, non seulement il y a des travaux, mais en plus la circulation est dense

- Et bien en temps normal ce n'est pas le cas, se justifie l'agent spécial, et c'est à cause des travaux que les voitures s'accumulent et que …

- Booth tu peux avancer, le coupe Brennan »

Effectivement le feu avait finit par passer à l'orange clignotant, et les autres conducteurs commençaient à râler, donnant quelques coups de klaxons virulents «bah alors tu la bouge ta caisse ! Cria un homme ». Booth appuya sur l'accélérateur, et repartit en trombe non sans avoir lâcher quelques répliques bien senties aux conducteurs mécontents.

Le vol de Brennan était à huit heures quinze, et il était déjà huit heures passées. Booth accéléra encore, il était stressé à mort, il stressait pour Tempérance, il avait peur que cela se passe mal, il avait aussi peur que Bones veuille tout arrêter entre eux, alors que lui pensait sérieusement à la demander en mariage … Brennan était dans un état d'anxiété avancé, elle avait pourtant été dans les situations les pires, mais là c'était vraiment bizarre, elle avait un nœud dans l'estomac, elle allait à Seattle voir sa fille de quinze ans. Inspirer, expirer … Elle se tourna vers Booth, il paraissait tout aussi préoccupé qu'elle, se rongeant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter ? Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui s'apprêtait à partir. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Risqua-t-elle

- Rien, répondit-il.

- Tu te ronge la lèvre inférieure, tu es nerveux, remarqua Tempérance.

- C'est parce qu'on est en retard, mentit Booth.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? Reprit la jeune femme.

- Sur, mentit à nouveau l'agent spécial. » Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Tempérance, elle était suffisamment angoissée comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. Elle, avait abandonné, et s'était tournée vers la fenêtre, elle observait le soleil qui venait de poindre, et le ciel qui prenait une teinte rosée. Booth la contemplait… Ce qu'elle allait lui manquer, son sourire, sa voix, son rire, mais aussi leur petites disputes. Se sentant observé Brennan se retourna, ils se fixèrent avec intensité durant quelques instants, puis Seeley reporta son attention sur la route.

Enfin une pancarte indiqua _Washington Dulles Airport_, il était huit heures dix. Booth se gara en vitesse, puis en bon gentleman il sortit la valise de Tempérance, il voulu lui porter mais celle-ci refusa, « Je ne désires pas contrarier ton désir de protection Seeley, mais là je suis pressée, alors il serait plus judicieux que je m'occupe de ma valise ou bien je risque de l'oublier, expliqua-t-elle

- Ok, céda Booth ».

Brennan marchait rapidement, Booth avait du mal à la suivre, il était même obligé de légèrement trottiner. Tempérance faisait la queue pour s'enregistrer. La sécurité étant d'ordre depuis les attentats Booth ne pouvait pas l'accompagner au-delà. « Bonjour, le vol pour Seattle, annonça clairement Brennan tendant son billet et sa carte d'identité à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- dépêcher vous madame, l'embarquement à déjà commencé, lui conseilla la guichetière avant de s'occuper du client suivant.

- Bon et bien je vais y aller, déclara Bones. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, Booth la fixait, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais hésitait. Finalement, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, s'en suivit un langoureux baiser.

Malgré son départ imminent Tempérance restait là, face à Booth « Il faut que tu y ailles, avança-t-il, à contre cœur, il avait peur qu'a son retour elle s'éloigne de lui…

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Booth, lui caressant la joue. Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Et si elle me déteste ? Exprima la jeune femme.

- Comment cela se pourrait Tempérance, tu une femme merveilleuse, affirma Seeley le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répliqua Brennan.

- DERNIER APPEL POUR LES PASSAGERS DU VOL 713, annoncèrent les hauts parleurs.

- Je t'appellerais si j'ai le temps, reprit Brennan, tout en s'éloignant. » Booth la regardait partir, il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, il n'allait quand même pas verser sa petite larme, Brennan ne partait pas définitivement, une ou deux semaine pas plus… Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose durant son voyage ? Si l'avion avait un accident ou bien était détourné ! L'esprit de Booth formulait tout les scénario possible et imaginable… Brennan aussi était en train de s'inquiéter : Booth était tout de même agent du FBI, métier à risque. Et si l'une des enquêtes tournait mal ?

« Tempérance ! Cria Booth, lui courrant après. » Elle arrêta sa progression pour se tourner vers l'agent du FBI. Le souffle coupé, il la prit une seconde fois dans ses bras. « Fait attention à toi, formula-t-il.

- Toi aussi, pas de risque inutile, je tiens à vous retrouver tel que je vous ai laissé agent Booth.

- Tu va me manquer, admit Booth

- J'espère bien, termina Tempérance avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Cette fois Booth ne lui courut pas après, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais un type de la sécurité l'avait repéré, et il ne valait mieux qu'il franchisse une nouvelle fois la limite, il avait bien pensé à sortir son insigne du FBI, mais Tempérance n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier, elle lui aurait fait son speech sur les mâle alpha, etc. … Booth sourit en y pensant, décidément elle allait vraiment lui manquer !! Elle venait à peine de partir, qu'il avait déjà hâte qu'elle rentre !

Siège 15b, Brennan cherchait sa place. Elle avait choisi le côté hublot, elle aimait regarder le paysage, cela la rassurait car depuis son séjour enterré avec Hodgin dans sa propre voiture, elle avait une légère tendance à la claustrophobie, y repensant un frisson la parcourut, qu'elle horrible expérience, ils avait faillit mourir. Elle se souvint alors de Booth, qui l'avait sortit de là, ce jour là elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et puis … Peu importe maintenant ils s'était enfin mis d'accord, et elle était plutôt contente, en fait si il n'y avait pas eu sa fille et tout, elle serait sûrement toujours en pleine euphorie…

Enfin elle trouva sa place, et s'installa confortablement dans le siège moelleux de première classe. De son hublot elle observait le tarmac, un autre avion entamait son ascension, brûlant son kérosène pour s'élancer dans les air. « Bonjour, dit une voix. » Brennan se retourna, un homme lui faisait face, son voisin sûrement. Il devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peut plus, bel homme, habillé en costard cravate, il transportait une mallette, un homme d'affaire, songea Brennan. « Suzario Giberrish, se présenta l'homme, offrant une poignée de main à Tempérance.

- Tempérance Brennan, imita Brennan, acceptant la poigné de main de Suzario.

- Vous voyagez pour affaire ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, répondit Brennan.

- Vous allez voir de la famille alors, supposa l'homme.

- C'est ça, confirma Bones

- Moi je dois conclure un accord pour ma boite, si j'y arrive j'aurais sûrement une promotion, poursuivit l'homme.

- Ha, se contenta de dire Brennan, qui sentait le voyage mal partit, elle qui avait envie d'être tranquille…

- Je travaille dans la publicité, continua l'homme.

Puis ce fut l'hôtesse de l'air qui prit le relais avec les consignes de sécurité, Brennan n'écoutait pas, elle avait suffisamment pris l'avion pour les connaître par cœur, et elle aurait facilement pu remplacer l'hôtesse. Le discourt finit, on pria les passagers de bien vouloir attacher leurs ceintures, l'avion allait décoller, le voisin de Brennan était crispé à son siège, elle l'observa quelque instants, mais le regretta aussitôt. « C'est la première fois que je prend l'avion, se sentit-t-il obliger d'expliquer. Par contre vous on dirait que vous avez l'habitude, je me trompe ?

- Je prend régulièrement l'avion, répondit Brennan, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire la conversation.

- Grande voyageuse ? Suggéra Suzario.

- On peut dire ça, répondit vaguement Tempérance.

- J'ai toujours rêver de faire le tour du monde, mais c'est pas avec le boulot que je fait … poursuivit Suzario. » Brennan fit un hochement de tête compréhensif, puis elle sortit son portable, mais l'homme toujours imperturbable continua son monologue : « Dans ma boite on s'occupe essentiellement des pub télévisuelles, surtout les alimentaire, vous avez déjà vu celle pour 'kidchoc' ? » Brennan fit un signe de tête négatif. « C'est pas possible, tout les monde la connaît, le choc des chocolat, rien que pour les enfant, chantonna le publicitaire, imitant le jingles.

- Je n'ai pas la télévision, précisa Brennan.

- Waw et bien vous êtes un espèce en voix de disparition, plaisanta l'homme.

Tempérance avait envie de déballer sa science, mais son désire de tranquillité l'en empêcha, si elle commençait ils en auraient sûrement pour tout le voyage.

- Je vais bientôt en acheter une, finit-elle par dire, espérant que l'homme s'en contenterait.

- Je ne vous critiquait pas, s'excusa Suzario qui pensait avoir blessé la jeune femme. Vous savez, ce n'est parce que je bosse dans la pub que je vous un culte à la télé, d'ailleurs je vous comprend, il y a bien d'autre chose à faire, lire par exemple. » Sur ce il sortit un livre de son sac. « Ma sœur trouve que je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment aux livres, elle m'a offert ce roman il parait que c'est très bien. » Brennan observa la couverture… Oh non ! Pas ça…C'était l'un des romans qu'elle avait écrit. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte… « Et bien bonne lecture, termina-t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son portable.

- C'est l'histoire d'une anthropologue judiciaire, expliqua Suzario, lisant le résumé qui se trouvait au dos.

Heureusement pour Bones, son voisin ne prit pas note de l'auteur du roman, se plongea dans la lecture tout le reste du vol, et hormis quelques petites remarques sur le récit qu'il trouvait passionnant, il se tu. Brennan voulu écrire la suite des aventures des Kathy, mais elle était trop préoccupée, et n'arrivait pas formuler quelque chose de convenable, elle finit par sombrer dans le bras de Morphée.

Ce fut Suzario qui la sortit de ses rêve agités, « Tempérance, nous allons bientôt atterrir, il faut vous réveiller.

- Dé, déjà, bafouilla-t-elle encore sous l'effet de l'endorphine qui l'avait poussé dans un profond sommeil.

- Il faudrait attacher votre ceinture, lui recommanda Suzario.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda Brennan dans un bâillement, tout en mettant sa ceinture.

- 13 h 13 à Washington, mais ici il n'est que 10h13, lui répondit son voisin, dites ça vous dirait d'aller boire un café en arrivant, je sais qu'on ne connaît pas vraiment, mais … Enfin vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à m'y retrouver puisque que vous connaissez le coin, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- En fait c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide, mais un café ça je peux, accepta Brennan. Cet homme lui rappelait un peu Booth, et puis il ne l'avait pas tellement ennuyé finalement, en plus elle avait bien besoin d'un café, et avec de la compagnie elle ne penserait pas trop à ses projets de la semaine.

- Il parait que c'est une très jolie ville, ajouta Suzario, souriant.

L'avion amorça sa descente, sortant sa roue avant. On pouvait apercevoir la tour de contrôle, mais pas le sol à cause de la brume très présente. Brennan avait bien fait d'emmener des vêtements de pluie, le temps était vraiment maussade. Elle sortit de l'avion en compagnie de Suzario, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, comme ils avaient réservé dans le même hôtel ils décidèrent d'aller boire leur café là bas, ils partagèrent donc un taxi. « Vous allez ? demanda le chauffeur.

- Summerfield Suites Hotel, indiqua Brennan

- Ok, confirma le taxi driver

Durant près d'une demi-heure que dura le trajet ce fut essentiellement Suzario qui parla, Brennan se contentait de courte réponse. Enfin le taxi les déposa devant leur hôtel. « 42$ s'il vous plait, réclama-t-il.

Voilà, le paya Suzario. » Alors que le taxi s'éloignait Brennan prit la parole : « C'est donc moi qui offre le café ».

Malgré la pluie, et son stresse grandissant, Tempérance passait une agréable matinée en compagnie de ce Suzario Giberrish, il avait finit par la complimenter sur son livre, ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet « je suppose que cela doit être agaçant quand ou vous agresse de questions à propos de vos romans, ajouta-t-il.

Assez, avoua Bones. » Alors que leur café arrivait la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre.

« Brennan, répondit-elle.

_- Ton vol s'est bien passer_, lui demanda Booth.

- Très bien, et toi tu bosses ?

- _Paperasserie_, soupira Booth.

- Il faut bien, compatit Temp'.

- _Tu me manque tu sais_.

- Toi aussi.

- Tempérance vous vouliez du sucre ? Intervint Suzario.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda Booth.

- Il s'appel Suzario Giberrish, on a fait connaissance dans l'avion, expliqua Brennan.

- _Vous avez fait connaissance !?_ Répéta Booth.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? le provoqua Tempérance.

- _j'ai des raisons de l'être ?_ S'inquiéta Seeley.

- Peut-être, suggéra Bones.

- _Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? _

- Je trouve ça mignon, ajouta Brennan.

-_ Mignon_… copia Booth.

- Hum … Je vais te laisser, mon café va être froid, déclara Brennan.

- _Je vois … Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasse attendre Surio, _insinua Booth.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très poli d'être au téléphone quand on est invité à prendre un café, admit sincèrement Brennan.

- _Dit que j't'ennui aussi, _râla Booth.

- Si ne n'avait pas eu envie de te parler, je n'aurais pas décrocher en voyant que c'était toi qui m'appelait, répliqua Tempérance.

- _Toujours réponse à tout Bones, _soupira Booth. _Bon alors on se rappelle plus tard ?_

- Je te rappelle dès que j'ai le temps, promis Temp'.

- _Ok, amuse toi bien…Je t'aime, tu le sais ?_

- Je le sais, à plus tard alors.

- _A plus …_

- Seeley ?

- _Oui ?_

- Je … je t'aime aussi.

- _Merci._ » Sur ce Brennan coupa la communication, souriante.

Booth aussi souriait, il lui avait dit, elle lui avait dit : béatitude. Il avait toujours son téléphone à la main et chantonnait quand son patron fit irruption dans son bureau. « Agent Booth ? Vous allez bien ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, qui a-t-il ?

- J'ai une affaire pour vous.

**Là j'ai essayer de terminer sur un suspense (oulala … c'est nul : je sais) Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;)**

**N'oublier pas les reviews, c'est comme l'essence : quand on est à sec ça n'avance plus **


	8. Chap5 p2 : les retrouvailles

**J'ai eu du carburant, alors … c'est repartit, chap5 part2 ou ' les retrouvailles' : enfin ;)**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte toute vos plaintes, lol **

**Aller bonne lecture mes chéries (je met ça au féminin car je suis persuader qu'aucun male ne va lire mes fic , bah oui ils savent pas lire, lol, ptèt pas qd mm) **

- Là ? Maintenant ? S'exclama Booth.

- Pourquoi serais-je là sinon …Des ossements ont été découverts lors de la reconstruction d'une église, vous devriez prévenir votre collègue on va avoir besoin d'elle, il y aurait plusieurs personne apparemment, expliqua Cullen, tendant le dossier à Booth

- Elle a pris des congés, avoua Booth. Cullen, surprit haussa un sourcil,

- Elle choisi bien son moment, marmonna-t-il. Vous devez bien avoir d'autres fouines sous la main, non ?

- Elle est unique, soupira Booth, toujours sur son petit nuage.

- Pardon ? S'étonna son patron.

- Je veux dire … Elle connaît vraiment son métier, se reprit Booth, réalisant le double sans de sa remarque.

- Bien sur, poursuivit Cullen. Booth cru le voir sourire.

* * *

Seattle est surnommé la ville pluvieuse, Brennan en avait la preuve, de sa chambre elle observait la pluie, elle qui voulait aller prendre l'air … Elle s'ennuyait, elle avait bien essayé d'appeler Booth mais celui-ci ne répondait pas, Angela non plus d'ailleurs, Suzario, lui, était partit à son rendez vous, ils allaient sûrement dîner ensemble ce soir… Elle décida alors de contacter Mr Kerr, peut-être y avait-il moyen d'avancer leur entrevue ?

-------------

_Elle va venir aujourd'hui_, Jude se répétait mentalement les paroles de Sophie une des éducatrices du foyer, _Tu dois être contente_ lui avait-elle dit, et puis Jemy qui cachait sa tristesse… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée à l'autre bout du couloir : dans moins d'une heure, la rencontre... Jemy venait juste de se sauver, accusant une envie pressante, mais Jude savait très bien que l'enfant voulait juste masquer son chagrin, comme elle savait elle aussi si bien le faire.

-------------

Dans le taxi qui la conduisait au foyer, Tempérance avait la nausée, sans doute le stresse de la rencontre, elle avait également du mal à respirer, finalement elle obligea le chauffeur à s'arrêter pour aller vomir son repas, et depuis il la surveillait dans son rétroviseur, sûrement de peur qu'elle ne salisse ses sièges apparemment neuf.

-------------

« Jude ! » La jeune fille se leva, avançant -tel un automate- vers la 'salle des visites' comme on l'appelait. Passant la porte d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, elle la vit : elle se tenait dos à elle, en grande conversation avec la directrice de l'établissement, ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Jude retombaient dans son dos, elle était plutôt bien habillé (selon les critère de Jude). Sur les indications de la directrice, elle se retourna.

------------

« Bonjours, je suis Tempérance Brennan je viens voir Jude Hooper, ma fille, annonça Brennan à la secrétaire.

- Hum, Mrs Brennan … La directrice vous attend, son bureau est à droite, indiqua la secrétaire.

Après une courte conversation sur les intentions de Tempérance vis-à-vis de sa fille, les raisons de son absence, etc., la directrice – Mrs Gyn – consentit enfin à emmener Brennan voir sa fille. Elle pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce, il y avait des table et des chaises dispatchées un peu partout, vraisemblablement le lieu ou se faisait toute les visites songea Brennan, repensant à sa propre expérience. En plein stresse, Tempérance tenta d'arracher quelques conseil à Mrs Gyn, elle ne savait qu'elle attitude aborder. « Hé bien la voici, déclara la directrice, désignant l'angle de la pièce auquel Brennan faisait dos. Elle se retourna.

----------

Mère et fille se faisait face, se fixant. Elles firent chacune quelque pas puis accélérèrent l'allure, pour finalement se sauter dans les bras. Elles ne s'étaient pas posés de questions agissant par instinct, a présent elles pleuraient : l'émotion était tellement forte !

« Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota Brennan

- Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura Jude. Tu étais si jeune. »

Relâchant son étreinte, Brennan observa sa fille, elle avait les traits fins, de grands yeux presque entièrement noir, le nez de son père et la sourire de sa mère. « Tu est magnifique, exprima Brennan, essuyant les larmes de sa fille.

- Je te ressemble, répliqua Jude, séchant à son tour les joues de sa mère.

- Tu ressemble aussi à Mark, remarqua Tempérance. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jude.

- Je sais, articula-t-elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit parti si tôt, compatit Brennan.

- Je me suis senti si seule, avoua Jude.

Le nœud dans l'estomac s'était dissipé, Brennan serrait sa fille contre son cœur, elle était heureuse. Jude dans les bras de sa mère, se sentait bien, apaisé, toute la tension des ces derniers jours retomba.

* * *

Au Jeffersonian Zack, faisait l'examen des différents ossements, qui en réalité constituait quatre corps : trois femmes et un jeune garçon. Il avait été surpris que Booth l'appel pour aller avec lui sur le terrain, mais celui-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était que temporaire, Tempérance rentrerait bientôt. Mais pourquoi était-elle partit au fait ? On ne le mettait jamais au courant de rien… Il espérait tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas de problème.

Visiblement les trois femmes avaient eu la nuque briser, mais la cause de la mort du jeune garçon était introuvable, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait la mort hormis le fait qu'il n'était plus qu'a l'état d'ossement.

Booth débarqua, sifflotant, il était vraiment bizarre en ce moment, songea Zack. « Alors les fouines, du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a un bug avec l'angelator, expliqua Hodgin, levant à peine les yeux des son microscope.

- Mais elle va le réparer, n'est-ce pas, ne s'inquiéta pas Booth.

- Quand je suis aller la voir toute à l'heure, elle m'a envoyer promener, indiqua Jack.

- Je vois … Alors Zack que vous on racontés nos amis de l'église ? S'enquit Booth.

- Bien que les morts ne parlent pas, je peux tout de même vous dire, s'agit de trois femmes et d'un jeune garçon, répondit Zack. La première de type caucasien devait avoir entre 18 et 25 ans, d'après la forme de l'usure de l'articulation de ses genoux, elle devais pratiquer le vélo de manière intensive, les dépôt sur ses dents indique qu'elle était végétarienne, de multiples fractures datant de son enfance, laisse supposer qu'elle était sûrement battue.

- Bien. Le félicita Booth.

- Merci. La seconde de type afro américain, la 40ène, était probablement mère, en tout cas son bassin indique qu'elle a eu des enfants, au moins un. La troisième est de type hispanique, entre 28 et 35 ans, sûrement une boxeuse aux vues des fractures constatées au niveau des mains. Toute trois ont eu la nuque brisée. Le garçon avait 6 ou 7 ans, de type caucasien, aucun signe particulier, et je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui aurait pu le tuer.

- Et depuis combien de temps sont-il mort ? Demanda Booth.

- Oh pardon j'avais oublier, s'excusa le jeune homme. A priori cela fait 4 ans.

Alors que l'agent spécial s'apprêtait à aller voir où en était Angela, celle-ci apparut.

- Zack amène moi tes crânes, ordonna-t-elle, l'angelator est réparé.

- Tant mieux, approuva Booth.

- J'arrive, obéit Zack.

Réunis autour de l'angelator, Booth, Cam, Zack et Angela observaient le visage qui venait d'apparaître, Hodgin était resté avec ses échantillon de terre, il faisait la tête parce qu'Angela l'avait envoyer balader…

* * *

Les nuages étaient toujours présents dans le ciel de Seattle, mais la pluie avait cessée, Brennan avait proposé à sa fille d'aller se promener un peu en ville, celle-ci avait accepté, mais elle aurait bien aimé que Jemy les accompagne. Elle en fit par à sa mère. « Cela te gênerait si l'on emmenait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Brennan.

- Jemy, j'ai fait sa connaissance il y a deux jours, c'est un petit garçon de 6 ans adorable, il est orphelin.

- Je veux bien, céda Tempérance, mais je ne sais pas si on a le droit.

- Vien je vais te le présenter, proposa Jude. »

Brennan suivit donc sa fille parmi les dédales de couloir. Enfin, elles trouvèrent l'enfant, assis contre l'un des rares radiateurs. Voyant son ami s'approcher la garçon relava sa petite tête. « Jemy voici ma mère, Tempérance Brennan, maman voici Jemy, présenta Jude. »

Cela faisait bizarre à Tempérance, sa fille l'avait appelé maman avec une telle facilité…

« Bonjour Jemy, salua-t-elle

- Enchanté, lui répondit l'enfant, lui tendant une petite main que Tempérance pris avec douceur.

- On va aller se promener, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Proposa Jude.

- Bien sur, s'égaya Jemy, surprit.

La directrice, septique au départ, finit par donner son autorisation, elle voyait bien que Jemy en avait vraiment envie, et puis ça ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Ainsi la petite troupe prit le taxi, où il fut décider qu'ils iraient visiter _le Seattle aquarium_. Le taxi driver sourit en entendant ce qu'il supposait être une famille délibérer de façon méthodique sur lieu où ils allaient passer l'après-midi. « C'est ici annonça-t-il arrêtant le véhicule.

- Je vous doit combien ?

- 38 $, répondit le chauffeur, puis voyant les deux enfants s'éloigner il ajouta : A mon avis vous ne serez pas déçu, j'y suis aller avec mon fils, c'était génial.

- Merci. »

les prévisions du taxi se confirmèrent, l'endroit était vraiment magnifique, Jemy avait retrouvé le sourire, Jude aussi, de même que Brennan, le garçon passait son temps à poser des questions auxquelles certains guides ne trouvaient pas de réponses, ce qui faisait sourire les deux filles. Pendant que Jemy s'émerveillait de tout, Brennan et Jude se racontaient leur vie, ainsi Brennan apprit que sa fille avait passé sa petite enfance au Pérou, puis à l'âge de 10ans ce fut le Mexique, elle n'était aux Etat Unis que depuis 2ans, elle était passionnée par beaucoup de chose, notamment la musique, elle jouait de plusieurs instrument avec une préférences pour le violon, malheureusement elle son père avait vendu le sien pour des raison financière. Brennan se promis de lui en offrir un. Quand Brennan lui dit qu'elle était anthropologue, Jude se montra très curieuse, elle lui dit que ça devait être un métier formidable, mais sûrement très dur moralement, ce que sa mère lui confirma. Elles finirent par aborder le sujet houleux : pourquoi Mark était-il parti avec Jude, se faisant passer pour mort aux yeux de Tempérance ? L'une comme l'autre ne voulait pas lui incomber la faute, elles mirent plusieurs hypothèses en place puis finalement décidèrent d'un commun accord de remettre ça à plus tard. « Sinon dans la vie tu est seule ? Demanda soudain Jude.

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Brennan, ne voulant pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué, précisa Brennan, comme si cela allait suffire à sa fille, tout aussi curieuse qu'elle.

- Je pense être en mesure de comprendre, ajouta Jude.

- C'est tout nouveau, et je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, expliqua Brennan

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Jude.

- Bien sur, acquiesça Tempérance.

- Et il t'aime ?

- En tout cas c'est ce qu'il me dit, répondit Temp'.

- Il est marié alors ?

- Non ! S'exclama Tempérance.

- Et bien ou est le problème alors ?

- Nous sommes collègue, avoua Temp'. Sa fille sourit, elle aussi, puis elles se mirent à rire, leur conversation était typique, elles le savaient, et ça leur faisait beaucoup de bien.

Après la visite, et comme la pluie était de retour ils allèrent dans un café histoire de faire un pause au sec, ils prirent place à une petite table un peu à l'écart, et commandèrent deux café et un chocolat. « Vous avez de la chance, déclara Jemy après avoir but son chocolat ». Et sous leur regard interrogateur, il poursuivit : « Vous aller être heureuse ensemble, termina l'enfant. »

Elles en eurent le cœur déchiré, Brennan regretta immédiatement de l'avoir emmené avec elles, c'était une mauvaise idée, l'enfant avait perdu ses parents : c'est comme de montrer un énorme festin à un affamé, et de ne lui en offrir qu'une minuscule part : ça à un goût de trop peu, comme on dit… A moins que, une idée folle venait de germer dans l'esprit de l'anthropologue…

**J'éspère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes, car j'écris a une heure avancé de la nuit (l'inspiration viens quand elle viens … je sais je crains …)**

**Sur ce je vais me coucher, **

**À la prochaine ! **

**Wila in clouds , **

**Smack**


	9. Chap 6

**Me revoilà !!! **

**Voici un récit express pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, et que vous m'envoyer plein de messages **

Brennan avait eu du mal à quitter sa fille, en un après midi elles s'étaient incontestablement attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes les appréhensions qu'elles avaient au sujet de leur entente s'étaient révélées fausses, elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien, elles avaient énormément de goût en commun, de conceptions, et se comprenaient.

Lorsque Brennan déposa les deux enfants au foyer, cela lui rappela son enfance, la première fois qu'elle était allée dans l'un de ces endroits elle avait précisément l'âge de Jude, quand a Jemy, elle avait littéralement craqué pour ce petit garçon curieux de tout, lui aussi semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Avant de les quitter, elle leur promit de repasser le lendemain. « Merci, dit la petite voix de Jemy. » Tempérance le pris dans ses bras. « A demain alors. Tu viendras avec nous, hein ?

- Super ! S'enthousiasma le garçonnet.

- Tu sera là vers qu'elle heure ? Demanda Jude.

- Vous avez le droit de manger à l'extérieur ? S'informa Brennan.

- Je crois, répondit sa fille.

- Je pourrais venir à 10h, proposa Brennan, on mangera au restaurant, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Ca me convient, affirma Jude. Jemy ne répondit pas, mais le grand sourire qu'il abordait signifiait qu'il était tout à fait partant. Brennan tint tout de même à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que les enfants s'absentent une journée, ce que lui confirma la directrice en personne.

* * *

En voiture avec Camille, Booth se rendait à l'hôpital St Joseph pour aller interroger la mère de la plus jeune des victimes, Lucas. Mrs Shiller, après la disparition de son fils dont certain la rendait responsable, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, et avait donc échoué ici.

L'enquête commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, il y avait énormément de personne à interroger, toujours aucun lien entre les victimes, et en plus Sara Gent, la cycliste, avait des amis bien placés qui tannaient le FBI pour que l'enquêtes aille plus vite, mais dans la discrétion. Tout cela ne laissait pas une minute de répit à Booth.

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel Brennan consulta ses email, aucun de Booth, ni d'Angela. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à téléphoner à Booth, on frappa à sa porte. Suzario ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle l'invita à entrer. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre journée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis allé au_ Seattle aquarium_, lui répondit Bones. Et vous, votre contrat ?

- Ha oui, le contrat, hé bien je n'aurait pas de promotion, expliqua le publicitaire.

- Mince, compatit Temp'.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois je suppose…

- Probablement.

- Je sais que l'hôtel possède son propre resto, mais je serais bien allé ailleurs, déclara Suzario.

- Euh, je… On avait dit qu'on ne dînerait ensemble pas que, bafouilla Brennan.

- En fait c'est un collègue qui m'a parler d'un restaurant excellent, et je l'aurait bien testé, précisa l'homme.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas en train de m'inviter à sortir, clarifia Tempérance.

- Un simple dîner entre amis, dans resto chic, mais chacun paye sa part si vous voulez, affirma Suzario. Je m'étais proposé de vous inviter car ayant eu l'idée d'aller dans ce restaurant je ne voulais pas vous imposer de dépenses supplémentaires.

- Si je voyage en première classe, c'est que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour me payer le resto, même chic, répliqua Tempérance.

- Certes, admit Suzario. » Tempérance demeurait sur place les bras croisé elle attendait. « Bon d'accord, avoua Suzario, je voulais vous inviter rien que pour votre joli sourire.

- Je ne suis pas libre, expliqua Tempérance.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas marié, remarqua Suzario.

- Et alors ?

- Ca me laisse toujours une chance, suggéra-t-il, sourire à l'appui.

- Il y a quelque temps vous auriez effectivement eu une chance, mais là vous n'en avez pas, désoler.

- Alors votre cœur est déjà prit ?

- Je le crains, oui.

- Si je ne peux peu pas avoir votre cœur, puis-je au moins avoir votre amitié ?

- Mais vous l'avez déjà. » Brennan souriait, Suzario aussi, l'homme tendit sa main. « On se serre la main mon pote, plaisanta-t-il. » Brennan ne rigola pas, elle regardait Suzario d'un air bizarre, puis fini par serrer la main de son ami avec sérieux. « C'était censé vous faire rire, intervint-il.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

- On va arranger ça, proposa Suzario. Je serais votre professeur.

- J'en ai déjà un, dit Brennan, songeant à Booth.

- Et bien vous en aurez deux, offrit le publicitaire.

- Et qu'aller vous m'apprendre de plus ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans votre prochain roman …

- C'est confidentiel.

- Ce que j'ai l'intention de vous enseigner l'est également. » L'anthropologue rit, et Suzario ajouta « Vous apprenez vite !

- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on y aille, conseilla Brennan, je ne sais pas où est le restaurant mais si il est aussi bien que vous le dîtes, mieux vaut arrivez en avance.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Suzario. »

[…

Leur dîner fut très agréable, ils plaisantèrent beaucoup, Brennan se sentait en confiance avec Suzario, elle lui parla de sa fille, de Booth, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Angela. Cependant au cours du repas, Tempérance remarqua qu'un homme portait un peu trop son attention sur eux, il était à deux tables, costard cravate et lunette de soleil, pas vraiment discret songea-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'endroit, elle proposa à Suzario de marcher un peu prétendant avoir envie de prendre un peu l'air, mais en réalité c'était un moyen pour voir si l'homme du resto allait les suivre. Après quelque minutes et profitant d'une vitrine Bones explora les environ, et elle le vit, l'homme du restaurant se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, elle décida d'en informer Suzario. « Il y a un homme qui nous suis, il est sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Je sais, il était déjà à nous surveiller tout à l'heure, à l'hôtel, précisa Suzario.

- Suspectes-tu quelqu'un ? Le questionna Brennan. Parce que pour ma part je ne vois personne.

- Je ne sais pas … admit Suzario, songeur.

-Mais pourquoi cet homme nous suit ? Répéta Brennan, qui sentait les ennuis arriver à grands pas.

- Avec le travail que tu fais c'est peut-être toi qui es suivit, suggéra Suzario

- On devrait peut-être lui demander, proposa Brennan.

- Quoi ? Demanda son ami, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Il faudrait trouver une rue plus étroite pour être sûr de le coincer, avança la jeune femme.

- Hein ? Réitéra Suzario, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Sans autres explications, Tempérance entraîna son ami vers une ruelle, ne comprenant pas la ruse l'homme les suivit. Après s'être suffisamment avancé dans le petite rue, Brennan passa à l'action, se retournant, et bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise elle courut en direction du leur 'acolyte'. Celui-ci, après un temps de réaction digne de Doc Gynéco (vous le connaissez sûrement ), tenta de fuir, mais Brennan fut plus rapide, et le mis à terre avec une rapidité déconcertante. « Tempérance arrête ! S'écria soudain Suzario.

- Quoi ? Demanda Tempérance, le pied toujours en appui contre le cou de son 'trophée'.

- Lâche le, la pria-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Brennan.

**Mais oui, pourquoi ?? Qui est cet homme ?? **

**En tout cas ça ne sent pas bon tous ça …**

**Bisesss**

**N'oublier pas de donner votre avis ;)**


	10. Chap 7: appel

**Hé non, je ne suis pas morte le temps m'a manqué, mais me revoilà !!! **

**Ce chapitre ne révèle pas grand-chose en soi, mais il à son utilité …**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrivera**

**Je remerçi tout les gens qui mon encourager à poursuivre, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on reçoit ce genre de courrier, dans mon prochain chapitre: remerciment individuel, promis ;**

Exténué, Booth soupira de bonheur en arrivant à son appartement, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Il se délesta de ses vêtements qui atterrirent en bouchon dans un coin de la pièce, jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 00h58. Déjà demain songea-t-il. L'appareil indiquait également quatre appels en absence de « Bones », Booth s'apprêtait à la rappeler, mais trop fatigué, il s'effondra sur son lit, laissant la douche, le rangement, et le coup de fil, pour le lendemain.

A cinq miles kilomètre de là, quelqu'un était en train de mourir. Lentement et progressivement l'hémoglobine colorait la moquette d'un somptueux bureau. Le corps face contre terre ne laissait pas paraître de visage. Non loin de lui, deux cadavres qui se s'était déjà vidés de tout leur sang. On distinguait la main d'une quatrième victime derrière un divan de cuire noir. Les plaintes de la seule personne visiblement encore vivante emplissaient la pièce « Au secours ! Aider moi ! Quelqu'un ! », Mais personne ne venait, et, au files des heures les gémissements ne furent plus que des murmures, pour finalement laisser place au silence.

Alors que son réveille n'avait pas encore sonné, Booth avait déjà les yeux grand ouvert, il avait eu un sommeil assez agité et contemplait le plafond de sa chambre avec amertume depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Son portable émis un petit « bip ». Reportant son attention sur l'objet Booth se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas rappeler Tempérance la veille. Avec l'intention ferme d'y remédier il appuya sur la touche verte de son téléphone, mais se ravisa aussitôt, car, si à Washington il était bientôt sept heures, il n'était sûrement pas plus de quatre heures à Seattle…

Paula terminait son ménage à quatre heures trente, autrement dit dans moins d'une demi heure. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait dégoté ce job. Venue illégalement du Mexique cette offre avait été un cadeau pour elle, de plus les horaires lui permettaient de voir ses enfants, en effet elle ne partait travailler que lorsqu'ils étaient couchés. Parfois elle se prenait à rêver de posséder l'un de ces bureaux, elle prenait alors place sur un siège et simulait un entretient. Ce soir elle n'allait pas regretter de n'être qu'une femme de ménage…

Entrant dans le bureau d'un certain Kyle Denovan, elle se trouva face à un bain de sang, l'aspirateur lui glissa des mains sous le choc, heurtant violemment le sol. Portant ses mains à sa bouche, elle retint un cri, puis déglutit son dîner. L'odeur acre du sang embaumait toute la pièce, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu passer devant ce bureau une heure plus tôt et ne rien sentir, l'isolation devait vraiment être efficace… Reprenant ses esprits, elle décida de vérifier qu'ils étaient tous bien morts avant d'aller prévenir ses collègues. Evitant le sang, elle se dirigea tout d'abor vers les deux hommes côtes à côtes, apposant ses doigts sur leur carotide, elle conclut à leur mort. Le troisième homme, allongé près du bureau, tenait encore son téléphone, elle réitéra l'opération et cette fois, décela un pou, son cœur battait certes faiblement, mais il battait. Ne remarquant même pas la présence d'une quatrième victime, elle se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences.

C'est sans grande motivation que Booth monta dans sa voiture, en temps normal le fait de retrouver Tempérance faisait contre balance, mais elle ne serait pas là… Il devait passer au Jeffersonian pour voir si de nouveau éléments avaient été découvert. Sur la route il reprenait mentalement les différents éléments de l'enquête, quatre victimes retrouvé dans le jardin d'une église : Lauren Hill, une mère de trois enfant, 38ans, elle cumulait trois job, personne ne savait pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé dans ce quartier. Jenny O'Gall, 31ans, une criminelle en fuite, recherchée pour avoir participé à un casse dans une bijouterie du Nevada. Sara Gent, 22ans, cycliste de haut niveau. Et puis Lucas, enfant de cœur dans la dite église, il venait juste d'avoir 7ans, et sa pauvre mère … Booth lui avait rendu visite la veille, elle parlait de son fils comme si il était toujours vivant, impossible d'avoir la moindre information sur les condition de sa disparition. Des paroles incohérentes entremêlées de larmes, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu.

« Hé bien ça na pas l'air d'être la grande forme, remarqua Angéla alors que Booth passait les portes de l'institut.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, l'esprit ailleurs.

- J'ai du nouveau, intervint Zack.

- Qui veut un café ? Proposa Angéla.

- L'enfant, je crois savoir de quoi il est mort, poursuivit Zack.

- Booth, je vais chercher des cafés, je t'en ramène un ? Réitéra Ang'

- Si tu veux, répondit ce dernier ». Puis se tourna vers Zack : « Alors ? De quoi est mort le petit Lucas ?

- Suivez moi, c'est assez compliqué à vous expliquer.

Booth ne releva même pas cette remarque qui portait atteinte à son intelligence, et emboîta le pas à Zack, qui, aussi énergique que Brennan, marchait à vive allure. Il entendit tout de même Hodgin : « Bébé tu m'en ramène un aussi ?

- Tu es bien assez excité comme ça, lui répondit Ang'. »

Penché au dessus des restes du jeune Lucas, Zack tentait d'expliquer à Booth, avec des mots simples, la possible cause de la mort du petit garçon : « Vous voyer les trois petits point ici, pointa le jeune anthropologue.

- Oui.

- Au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait de simple irrégularité du squelette, mais j'ai fait quelques recherche complémentaire, et il pourrait s'agir de point d'entrer du à une électrocution.

- Bien joué, le félicita Booth.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, termina Zack. Il me faudrait l'avis du Dr Brennan…

- …

- Où est-elle déjà ?

- Elle s'est prit une semaine de vacances, répondit machinalement Booth.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, remarqua justement Zack.

10h30 : Toujours aucune nouvelle de sa mère. Jude faisait les cent pas dans l'un des couloirs du foyer. Elle avait par deux fois tenté de joindre, laissant un message à chaque fois, mais rien, toujours rien. Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Elle était peut-être repartit ?

Pourtant Jude réfléchissait à autre chose… _Et si elle aussi, avait eu un accident ?_ A cette pensé, Jude frissonna. Elle voyait déjà l'un des éducateur lui annoncer avec compassion : « Jude, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère, vraiment, c'est moche… ».

D'inquiétude, la jeune fille commençait à se ronger les ongles. Cela faisait très peu de temps qu'elle connaissait sa mère, néanmoins, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que si elle n'était pas là, il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Téléphoner aux différant hôpitaux du coin était une chose à sa porté. Ne voulant pas inquiéter le petit Jemy, elle lui avait raconté un bobard, et étrangement, le garçon avait tout gobé.

Au bureau des enquêteurs scientifique de Seattle, à l'intérieur d'une salle de réunion ou l'on avait commencé à réunir les différents élément de la nouvelle enquête, résonnait la sonnerie d'un portable. Seul indiscrétion dans ce silence implacable, la petite mélodie se répétait de façon régulière, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un daigne répondre. Néanmoins au milieu de cette salle, pas âme qui vive, alors qui aurait bien pu prendre l'appel ? Malgré cela, enfermé dans un de ses petits sachets que l'on scelle d'une banderole rouge, le portable poursuivait sa plainte…

Booth en avait plein les pattes, il venait de poursuivre un suspect dans toute la ville, un vrai marathon !!

Et il n'avait même pas réussit à l'attraper ! Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un peu plus de sport ? Des joggings plus régulièrement ? En tout cas ce gars était sacrément fortiche ! Normal il s'agit d'un sportif de haut niveau ! Un cycliste pour être plus précis.

L'équipe avait fini par faire le lien, entre lui et l'une des victimes, Sara Gent. Elle avait découvert qu'il prenait des anabolisants (produit prohibé dans le monde sportif, ils permettent d'augmenter la masse musculaire de celui qui en prend, tout en diminuant la masse adipeuse : c'est magique ;). De plus, à l'époque des meurtres, il habitait le quartier. Le type était plus que louche, mais Booth doutait fort de sa culpabilité, en effet, aucun lien n'avait été trouvé entre lui et les autres victimes… Quand même, si Mike, car c'était son mon, avait prit la fuite de manière si rapide, c'est qu'il devait bien avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, conclusion : il fallait remettre la main dessus.

« Ca y est notre premier suspect à été retrouvé ! Annonça Booth à l'équipe.

- Où était-il ? Lui demanda Jack, par curiosité.

- L'imbécile s'est fait renversé par une voiture, répondit l'agent spécial. »

Angéla esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'Hodging eu un petit rire sadique, Cam se retint elle aussi souriante et Zack admirait ses pied.

Zack n'était définitivement pas fait pour le terrain, songea Booth. Il était avec lui lors de la « poursuite », et avait été incapable de la moindre réaction efficace. Avec Tempérance le gars se serait sûrement vu arrêter par un bon coup de pied bien placé ! Mais voilà, ce n'était pas Tempérance, et Zack s'était contenté de dire de sa voix la plus autoritaire « Monsieur, arrêter vous ou bien vous risquer de vous mettre hors la loi », si on avait été dans un cartoon, Booth serait devenu tout rouge et il y aurait eu de la fumé qui serait sortie de ses oreilles. Comme on n'était pas dans un cartoon, Booth s'était empressé de poursuivre le suspect, lançant au passage un « Bravo ! » ironique à son partenaire temporaire.

Bref, la journée touchait à sa fin et Booth en était bien content d'avoir enfin un suspect à interroger, il ne savait pas ce que cela donnerait, mais c'était mieux que rien. Fatigué, il décida d'aller se faire une petite pause de le bureau de Brennan, il pourrait d'ailleurs en profiter pour retenté de la joindre, choses qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire de toute la journée. Flânant jusqu'au bureau de sa bien aimé, il croisa Angéla :

« Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je sais Angéla, j'ai juste l'intention d'aller me reposer sur son divan, développa-t-il

- Son bureau est fermé, précisa la jeune femme.

- Pas pour moi, chuchota Booth, agitant la petite clef qui devait ouvrir le bureau de l'anthropologue.

- Non ! S'écria Angéla, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le petit trousseau.

- Et si.

- Comment ?

A cette interrogation, Booth se remémora la façon dont il avait réussit à obtenir ce butin…

_C'était le jour ou il avait conduit Tempérance à l'aéroport. Ils étaient encore au lit, lorsqu'il avait formulé sa requête_

_« Tu sais que je vais m'ennuyer de toi, avait-il débuté._

_- C'est vrai ça ?_

_- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point._

_- Si. »_

_Après un long baisé, il avait poursuivit : « Je ne pourrais même pas aller me reposer sur ton merveilleux divan pour me consoler._

_- Tu n'auras pas mes clefs ! Avait répliqué Brennan, qui commençait à bien connaître ses combines._

_- C'est le seul endroit de l'institut où je me sens vraiment bien, continua-t-il._

_- Non._

_- Ton bureau est tellement bien décoré et puis il y a ton odeur partout, c'est une partie de toi, c'est un endroit magique, une sorte de paradis._

_- Ca ne prend pas, avait-elle dit, se retournant._

_- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, lui avait-t-ils susurré dans le coup y déposant un baisé._

_- Là ça devient intéressant, avait remarqué la jeune femme se remettant face à lui ». Booth s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande quelque choses de … comment dire … euh, en rapport avec le sexe. Mais Tempérance fut plus maligne : « Je veux le volant, avait-elle déclaré, sur d'elle._

_- Pardon._

_- Chaque fois qu'on utilisera une voiture, JE conduirais._

_- Mais…_

_- Je peux garder mes clefs sinon._

_- Pendant combien de temps ?_

_- Le temps que tu te seras servit de mon divan, avait-elle dit, tout sourire._

_- Docteur Brennan, vous êtes dur en affaire_

- J'ai perdu mon permis de conduire pour un peu plus d'une semaine, répondit-il évasivement.

- Les hommes et leur voiture ne font qu'un, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Si tu l'dit

-Elle t'a bien eu, ajouta Angéla, une main amicale posée sur son épaule ».

Ils se dirent encore quelque banalité, puis chacun repris sa route.

Introduisant la clef dans la serrure, Booth avait la sensation de violer l'intimité de Brennan. Puis se souvenant que c'était elle qui lui avait remis de son propre chef son trousseau, il chassa cette idée.

En entrant dans le bureau, il se sentit tout de suite revigoré, puis à la vue du divan, son envie d'un bon somme se fit sentir, envie à laquelle il allait bien évidement répondre sans plus tarder. Fatale erreur ! La vibration de sa poche gauche l'empêcha de s'affaler sur le confortable divan.

« Booth, répondit-il, peut enclin à faire la conversation.

- Ici le Harborview Medical Center, Dr Freedg, se présenta son interlocuteur.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider Dr ?

- Tempérance Brennan, vous la connaissez, non ?

A l'évocation de ce non, Booth passa par toutes les couleurs, pour atteindre une pâleur extrême.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque choses ?!! S'alarma-t-il.

- Elle se trouve actuellement dans notre service, apparemment elle s'est fait agresser, expliqua le médecin.

- Quoi?! S'inquiéta Seeley.

- Son état est stable, le rassura le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea Booth.

- Je suis navré mais je n'en sais pas plus, s'excusa le médecin. La police se charge de l'affaire, je crois qu'il y a eu des morts, votre amie aurait eu de la chance à ce qu'on dit.

Booth était incapable de s'exprimer d'avantage, les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

- Mr Booth ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, articula-t-il péniblement.

- Il faudrait que vous veniez, si certaines décisions devaient être prises, précisa l'urgentiste.

- Vous venez de dire que son état était stable.

- Je sais … Mais, elle n'est pas encore hors de danger … Je suis désolé.

- Je prends le premier avion.

**Bisxxx**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus :-)**

**En tout cas je me suis bien amuser de l'écrire **

**Pas trop brouillon ?**

**Lâchez vos com's**


	11. Chap 8 : tourments

**Bonjour bonjour les amis ! Voici donc enfin un new chapitre.**

**PS : si je met autant de temps à poster c'est parce que là je doit pas mal bosser en vu du bac, donc … priorité aux études, c'est comme ça.**

**Alors, réponse à mes chère revieweuses (eur ?)**

**Mrs Watson : **_j'espère que tu arrivera à te replonger dans ce new chap, et malheureusement pour toi je fait durer le plaisir ;)_

**Nakajima : **_tu a raison, je suis probablement un peu sadique _

**Moabi : **_désolé pour l'attente néanmoins ce chap a le mérite d'être plus long que le précédant :)_

**Mylène :**_ voilà pour la suite, pour ce qui est arrivé à Tempérance … Et puis j'aime laisser des chose en suspens (ça fait travailler votre imagination et la mienne, lol)_

**Tagada :**_ je suis désolé pour toi mais tout les troubles ne vont pas être éclairci dans ce chap (sinon c'est pas marrant ) mais ça va venir …_

**Coco : **_surtout ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Brennan, la faire mourir comme ça ce serait trop .. trop vache. (Quoique …)_

**Chloé : **_je vois que t'es toujours fidèle au poste ;)_

**Candyju : **_oui ça faisait longtemps, et d'ailleur ça m'embête beaucoup de pas avoir plus de temps pour écrire.._

**Hippocampe : **_« je compte sur toi pour ne tuer personne … » Ca veut dire quoi les trois petits point :s , lol non je ne suis pas assez cruel pour tuer (enfin c'est ce qu'on dit …). Booth et la fille de Bren, c'est pour le prochain chap ;)_

**Mourry : **_ma plus long reveiw ! clap clap . J'ai beaucoup pensé à ta santé mentale, alors j'ai arrêter de dormir pour pouvoir rédiger un new chap avant que tu te retrouve à l'HP, je me suis senti coupable chaque jour où je n'ai pas pu le poster … Non, je déconne lol. En tout cas ce chap risque de ne pas amélioré ton état . Autre chose : sache que tout ce que j'écris à son importance, même la femme de ménage, tu verra dans le prochain chap …_

**Marine : **_bin merci, que dire d'autre _

**Marie : **_oui oui je poursuit, et merci ;)_

**Nad : **_je souhaite que tu trouve celui là aussi génial :D_

Booth était dans un état psychique déplorable, alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur, on tentait de lui enlever Tempérance !!

Face à ce type de situation, il y a 3 étapes : premièrement, le dénis « C'est pas possible ! Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur !» Ensuite vient l'apitoiement « Sans elle je ne suis plus rien ». Puis la colère « je vais retrouver celui ou ceux qui lui on fait ça et je vais les tuer », cela s'arrête ici lorsque la personne est morte, mais quand celle-ci est vivante (mais pour combien de temps …) il y a une dernière étape qui parfois prend la place de la première : faire face, rester ou revenir dans la réalité, ici : « Je voudrais un billet pour le prochain vol en direction de Seattle, annonça l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

- Il ne nous reste plus que des sièges en première classe monsieur, fit remarquer la jeune femme qui s'occupait de la vente des billets, et qui, vu l'état de Booth, se demandais si un vol en première classe était dans son budget (Booth étant parti dans la seconde, il portait toujours les habits quelque peu abîmé par la course poursuite qu'il avait effectué plus tôt dans la journée).

- Et alors ? Je pourrais tout de même atteindre Seattle ! Donc c'est un billet pour Seattle, et il se trouve que c'est ce que je vous ai demandé ! S'énerva Booth ». Son interlocutrice pris un air outrée, et reporta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui lui faisait face, tandis que Booth s'impatientait.

Beaucoup de gens circulaient dans l'aéroport, il y avait beaucoup de bruit, Angéla courrait comme une malade, cherchant vigoureusement Booth parmi la foule. Jack suivait sa compagne tant bien que mal. Tout à l'heure en voyant Booth se sauver du bureau plus vite que son ombre, Angéla avait voulu savoir ce qui se tramait, et Booth lui avait simplement dit de manière saccadée « je-vais-Seattle-Bones-besion-moi ». Trouvant cette réponse trop succincte Angéla avait décidé de le suivre, entraînant Jack avec elle. Et maintenant il fallait qu'elle retrouve Booth avant qu'il ne parte, car même si elle pouvait se rendre elle aussi à Seattle, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Brennan, en revanche Booth devait le savoir. « C'est lui là bas, s'écria soudain Angéla, pointant l'un des nombreux guichets. » Puis elle reprit sa course effrénée, toujours suivie par un Hodgin plus qu'essoufflé.

« Alors ? S'enquit Booth.

- Votre avion décolle dans 30 minutes, répondit sèchement la guichetière, ça fera 442,52 $ ». Booth tendit sa carte de crédit, puis récupéra son billet avant de se diriger vers un banc ou il s'assit tout en fixant le tableau des départs. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait au ralentit, comme si on voulait l'empêcher de rejoindre Tempérance. Soudain, il cru entendre qu'on cria son nom, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé, il n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Angéla. « Booth, Booth ! Appela-t-elle.

- Angéla ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Booth, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil aux panneaux des départs.

- Elle venue te harceler pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Brennan, expliqua Hodgin qui venait de les rattraper

- C'est que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup inquiété, le corrigea Angéla. Temp' va bien ? »

Le visage marqué d'un étrange rictus, Booth ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ressemblait ses idées dans le but de sortir une réponse compréhensible. « Tout à l'heure j'ai reçut un coup de file de l'hôpital de Seattle, Brennan se trouve dans le service des urgences, et même si on m'a décrit son état comme étant stable, on m'a tout de même demandé de venir au cas ou _certaines décisions devaient être prises_, débita Booth.

- Mais elle va bien ? Répéta Angéla.

- Pour le moment oui, reprit Booth, toujours anxieux »

Angéla était totalement paniqué, elle entama l'un de ses exercices de respiration, tandis que Jack l'avait prise dans ses bras. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il

- On m'a juste dit qu'elle s'était fait agressé, répondit Booth. » Que pouvait-il dire d'autre, il ne savait rien, dans quel pétrin Tempérance avait bien pu se mettre pour se retrouver aux urgences, entre la vie et la mort. Booth repensa alors aux appels en absence qu'il avait constaté l'autre soir, elle avait sûrement essayé de le joindre pour lui demander de l'aide ! Mon dieu ! Quel crétin il faisait ! Si seulement il l'avait rappelé ce soir là … Peut-être … « Booth ? » C'était Angéla, elle s'était assise à ses côtés. « Hodgin est partit nous chercher des cafés, déclara celle-ci, la voix encore chargée de sanglots.

- hm …

- Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, poursuivit-elle, cherchant à réconforter Booth. Cherchant à réconforter Booth ? N'est-ce pas plutôt elle qu'elle cherchait à réconforter ? Ces derniers jours elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son amie, et elle s'en voulait car elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais trop occupé, elle avait vite renoncé devant l'attitude de Tempérance. Mais n'aurait-elle pas du être plus persuasive ? Connaissant Brennan, elle avait sûrement tout gardé pour elle et … Booth, elle lui en avait sans doute parlé ! Il était au courant de la raison de son voyage. Pourquoi Brennan s'était-elle confié à lui plutôt qu'à elle ? Parfois elle jalousait la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, et c'est sûrement un peu pour ça qu'elle ennuyait souvent son amie avec la possible relation amoureuse qu'il y aurait entre elle et son partenaire, ce que Brennan ne cessait de nier. Pourtant, à voir l'inquiétude que Booth affichait, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Brennan étaient vraisemblablement plus de l'ordre de l'amour que de l'amitié… Enfin bref, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que Temp' lui cachait car c'était peut-être en rapport avec son agression. « Booth, pourquoi Temp' est-elle aller à Seattle ? Risqua-t-elle.

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Booth. » Bien sur qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Angéla ! D'ailleurs elle ne lui aurait peut-être rien dit si il n'avait pas malencontreusement décrocher son portable, mais voilà… Devait-il en parler à Angéla ? Tempérance avait été clair en ce qui concerne leur relation, mais elle ne lui avait fait aucune recommandation particulière à propos de l'existence de sa fille. De toutes façon Angéla finirait bien par être au courant alors …

- Elle devait m'en parler à son retour, soupira Ang'.

- Je ne pense pas que ça ai un quelconque rapport avec son agression, mais elle était partit pour … hum, il faut que tu garde ça pour toi, ok ?

- Bien sur.

- Tempérance a une fille, lâcha Booth. »

Angéla s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais ça elle ni avait même pas songé. Tempérance, la Tempérance qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps et qu'elle avait entendu dire maintes et maintes fois que les enfants ce n'était pas pour elle et que jamais au grand dieu jamais elle n'en aurait, cette Tempérance là avait une fille ! Waw, bin là elle était carrément sur le cul ! Angéla ouvrit la bouche sans donner suite. « J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand je l'ai appris, remarqua Booth.

- Pourquoi elle ne nous en a jamais parlé ? Questionna Angéla, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Elle viens de l'apprendre il y a quelque jours, lui expliqua l'agent spécial.

- Et elle est venue se confier à toi … Termina Angéla.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Booth. » Puis il lui raconta leur discussion, et donc le but du voyage de Tempérance. Ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps car Jack revint avec les cafés. « Voilà qui devrait tous nous réveiller, annonça-t-il.

- Merci, répondirent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

- Je vais bientôt embarquer, ajouta Booth.

- Tu veux dire que tu pars là ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Jack. » Booth ainsi qu'Angéla acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Jack voyait bien qu'ils s'étaient dit quelque chose pendant son absence, mais malgré sa curiosité, il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. « J'ai négocié trois jours avec Cullen, alors mieux vaut que je part tout de suite, et puis …

- Les passagers du vol 4621 sont priés de rejoindre le hall d'embarquement, annoncèrent les hauts parleurs.

- Cette fois je doit y aller, déclara Booth ».

* * *

C'est sous une pluie battante que Jude traversa la ville pour se rendre à l'hôpital où se trouvait sa mère. N'étant pas depuis longtemps dans la région, elle eu du mal à trouver les bons bus, et fit la majeure partie du trajet à pied. En arrivant à l'hôpital elle dégoulinait tellement qu'on aurait pu la croire rescapée d'un naufrage. Laissant un sillage humide derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. L'atteindre ne fut pas chose aisé, car l'endroit était surpeuplé – tout comme la salle d'attente d'ailleurs – et il fallait jouer des pieds et des mains pour réussir à parler à ce qui devait être une sorte de secrétaire ou plutôt une infirmière qui venait combler le manque d'effectif ainsi que la suppression de certain poste. Bref, quand elle réussit enfin à parler à Poly – comme tout le monde semblait l'appeler ici -, elle eu toute les peine du monde à se faire comprendre. « Je voudrais connaître le n° de chambre de Tempérance Brennan, demanda-t-elle alors. 

- Entérance Enan ? Déforma Poly avec un accent sortit de dieu j'sais où. Elle n'est pas ici, pas de Ennan dans les fichiers, rien.

- Pas Entérance Enan, rectifia Jude, j'ai demandé Tempérance Brennan.

- Pas de Trempréance Bernan, poursuivit Poly.

- Mais c'est pas ça que je vous ai demandé, s'énerva Jude. J'ai dit Tem-pé-rance Bré-nane, ok ?

- Ah, comprit enfin l'infirmière, attendez je fait appeler le Dr Shepherd ». Jude partit donc rejoindre tous les angoissés qui peuplaient la salle d'attente. En s'asseyant sur l'un des rare siège vide, l'eau contenue dans ses habits fila à l'anglaise, ruisselant jusqu'au sol déjà assez mouillé. Parmi cette foule de gens Jude commença à se réchauffer malgré l'humidité de sa tenue. Mais bientôt cette chaleur moite devint étouffante et Jude partit se réfugier à l'entrée du bâtiment : à l'air libre, mais quand même abritée. Devant cette attente interminable et comme cela n'était pas interdit puisqu'elle se trouvait dehors, Jude décida de se fumer une cigarette qui, grâce à son ingéniosité, n'était pas mouillée. En effet, elle avait pris soin de mettre paquet, briquet, mouchoirs et portable dans un petit sac plastifié tout à fait étanche ; Alors qu'elle inhalait la première bouffée de cette cigarette de l'inquiétude, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Cette main appartenait au Dr Shepherd. « Seigneur, mais vous êtes trempé jusqu'au os ! Rentrez vite avant d'attraper une pneumonie ! S'exclama ce dernier.

- Il faut que je la finisse, dit Jude en agitant sa cigarette ». Le Neurologue la regarda d'un air sévère, puis d'un geste vif, il subtilisa la cigarette qu'il éteint sur le sol humide, et envoya rejoindre les autres détritus qui remplissaient la poubelle. « Mais ! s'exclama Jude.

- Si vous laissiez vos poumons tranquilles, la sermonna-t-il ».

Tandis que Jude se faisait raccompagner à l'intérieur, la pluie redoubla de violence mettant en échec les derniers partisans du grand air. Le neurologue se montra très compréhensif, il répondait à chacune des questions avec beaucoup de tact. « Vous savez, elle a eu beaucoup de chance, les blessures par balle au niveau du crâne sont très souvent fatale …

- Elle va avoir des séquelles ? Lui demanda Jude

- Peu être des pertes de mémoire mais cela se réparera, la rassura-t-il. Le cerveaux est un organe complexe capable de s'adapter à bien des situations». Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre de Brennan. Elle était allongée sur le lit, sa tête entourée d'un épais bandage, et de multiples contusions au niveau de son visage mais aussi de ses bras. Son rythme cardiaque était surveillé par une machine que l'on avait reliée à son index. Jude n'osait pas rentrer, elle demeurait là, face à la porte, observant avec tristesse cette femme qu'elle venait à peine de connaître : sa mère. « Quand doit-elle se réveiller ?

- Elle arrive tout juste du bloc, et avec l'opération qu'elle à subit cela va sûrement prendre un certain temps, lui expliqua le Dr Shepherd.

- Je peux rester ici en attendant ?

- Bien entendu »

* * *

Partir dans la précipitation comporte certains inconvénient : un : vous avez payer votre voyage assez cher. Deux : vous n'avez aucune autre affaire hormis ce que vous portez sur vous. Trois : n'ayant pas réservé d'hôtel, vous ne savez pas où vous aller dormir… 

20h42 : L'avion dans lequel Booth avait embarquer voilà plus de 5h atterrit enfin sur la piste de Seattle.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que, contrairement à la pluie, le soleil s'en était allé, mais l'aéroport possédait ses propres sources de lumières…

Jeff Hulman, nouvelle recru du FBI, s'était vu octroyé par son chef la mission 'd'aide à un confrère'. Il devait donc aller chercher l'agent Booth à l'aéroport.

N'ayant pas été prévenu, Booth fut extrêmement surprit de voir, à son arrivée, un jeune homme muni d'une énorme pancarte sur laquelle AGENT BOOTH avait était inscrit en gros. Il fit tout de même un signe de la main en direction du porteur tout en marchant vers lui. « Agent Booth ? le questionna celui-ci.

- Non non, je voulais juste voir la charmante pancarte que vous possédez de plus près, ironisa Booth.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas l'agent Booth ? S'étonna l'homme à la pancarte ». Désarmé par les aptitudes intellectuelles – visiblement faible - du jeune homme, Booth leva les yeux au ciel, puis tendit sa main tout en se présentant « Agent Seeley Booth, vous êtes ?

- Jeff Hulman du FBI de Seattle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez agent Hulman ?

- Appelez moi Jeff, je suis là pour vous aider durant votre séjour, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

- Non, mais je suppose qu'on à pas eu le temps de me le dire… Je suis partit un peu… précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé pour votre partenaire, on m'a prévenu de son hôspitalisation, vous voulez qu'on y aille maintenant ?

- J'allais vous le demander.

* * *

A force d'attendre que sa mère se réveille, Jude avait fini par s'endormir. Ce sont les 'bips' de la machine qui la réveillèrent en sursaut : le cœur de Tempérance s'emballait ! Jude se précipita hors de la chambre, et appela de toutes ses forces médecin et infirmière qui passait dans les environs, ceci accoururent dans la pièce, interdisant à Jude de les accompagner. Bientôt, tout redevins calme, seule une infirmière était encore avec Brennan, et un médecin expliqua à Jude que ce n'était rien de grave mais qu'ils allaient néanmoins devoir transférer sa mère dans un service plus surveillé, au moins pour cette nuit.

* * *

« Que savez vous à propos de l'agression de ma partenaire ? Demanda Booth alors qu'ils montaient en voiture. 

- Pas grand-chose, c'est les ambulanciers qui sont arrivés les premiers, mon frère qui y travaille m'a dit qu'ils avaient été prévenus par un appel anonyme, et qu'à leur arrivée deux des quatre victimes, des hommes, étaient déjà morts. Les deux autres, un homme et une femme, votre partenaire, ont tout de suite été conduit aux urgences, l'homme avait deux plaies par balles à l'abdomen, la femme une à la tête. Seule votre partenaire a survécue.

- Qui se charge de l'affaire ?

- Les stups, apparemment, tous étaient plus ou moins dans le trafic, à par votre collègue bien sur.

Heureusement que Jeff n'était pas très intelligent pensa Booth, sinon sa compassion se serait sûrement transformé en soupçon, ou au moins en curiosité. Tempérance allait probablement être harcelé par les stups, il fallait que Booth sache de quoi il était question avant eux ! Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas fourré dans une affaire trop sensible …

* * *

Les rêves sont des choses bien étranges … 

On dégageait la terre de son visage, ou plutôt de son crâne, car sa chair s'en était allée depuis bien longtemps. C'est Zack qui s'occupait de la sortir de ce qui avait été sa tombe, il parlait : « sujet de sexe féminin, la trentaine, plaie par balle au niveau de l'os temporal droit … ». Ensuite, elle fut mise dans un grand sac noir puis déposé à l'arrière d'un camion …

Un à un, on disposait ses restes sur l'une des table d'autopsie du Jeffersonian, quelle bizarrie… Camille s'approcha d'elle puis, à l'aide d'une pince elle entreprit de lui volé l'une de ses incisives. Le laborieux travail qu'effectuait la directrice était difficilement supportable, ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui accablait Brennan, non, puisqu'elle était visiblement morte, c'était plutôt l'horrible sentiment de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait encore : ses dents. C'est alors que Booth arriva prenant Camille la main dans le sac, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à ranger son trophée dans une petite boite – qui cela dit en passant avait sûrement été elle-même voilé à Brennan. Donc Booth arriva, et voyant l'abominable méfait que venait d'accomplir Camille, il dégaina son arme qu'il pointa droit sur elle – bien joué, pensa Brennan – puis il articula clairement « le respect des morts tu connais ? », celle-ci émit un petit sourire gêné, puis reposa la dent avant de s'éloigné « De toute façon ça lui servira plus, fais en ce que tu veux, ajouta la voleuse». Booth se pencha sur les reste de Brennan et prononça quelques mots « Je suis désolé mon amour » , elle aurait voulu lui répondre, mais son état l'en empêchait.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Angéla de faire son apparition, elle était accompagnée de Jude. Elles vinrent se placer juste devant Brennan, et Jude dit avec tristesse « alors c'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle ». Elles restèrent un moment à l'observer, bientôt Hodgin vint se placer près d'Angéla, posant une main sur son épaule « on devrait peut-être les laisser seules », Angéla suivie donc son époux. Jude ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps et avant de partir, elle ajouta « j'aurais tellement aimer qu'on se connaisse plus ».

Bones n'était-elle plus que bones …

Une lumière éblouissante s'abattit sur elle, était-ce qu'il y avait après la mort ? Une simple lumière aveuglante digne d'un film de série B ? « Tempérance ? Vous m'entendez ? » Etait-ce le Dieu de Booth qui lui parlait ?

« Oui, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Vous êtes au Harborview Medical Center, je suis le Dr Shepherd »

**tadaammm ! **

**C'était bien, hein .**

**Vivement la suite !**


	12. Chap 9 : All right

**Voilà enfin une new publication, je sais pas si vous suivez toujours mais bon ;)**

 oo°°°°°°oo

La pluie était une constante à Seattle, ce qui n'améliorait pas le moral de Booth, les yeux rivés sur la vitre du véhicule il regardait les éléments qui se déchaînaient au dehors. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital lui paru interminable …

Finalement Jeff lui indiqua qu'il étaient arrivés : il était près de dix heures et demi et bien sur le Harborview Medical Center n'était plus ouvert aux visiteurs.

Le service des urgences était en pleine ébullition, il y avait eu un accident impliquant notamment un bus de voyageur. Booth tentait de se renseigner à propos de Tempérance mais personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, il décida alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil vers ce qui ressemblait à l'accueil. Alors qu'il fouillait parmi les dossiers Jeff le prévint de l'arriver imminente d'une infirmière… Trop tard !

« Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, intervint la jeune femme.

- Je cherche juste à savoir où se trouve une amie, et comme personne ne m'a répondu je suis juste en train de me renseigner, expliqua Booth, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Qui chercher vous ? S'enquit l'infirmière.

- Tempérance Brennan, répondit Booth, c'est le Dr Freedg qui m'a prévenu de son admission.

- Et vous êtes ? S'informa la jeune femme.

- Seeley Booth. » Puis devant le regard qu'elle jetait à Jeff, il ajouta « C'est Jeff, mais il va aller m'attendre dans la voiture, n'est-ce pas Jeff ? » Ce dernier acquiesça et partit en direction de la sortie.

« Alors ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Booth.

- Elle s'est réveillé il y a pas longtemps, elle vous demandait, dit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire en coin ».

Booth sourit à son tour, puis il la suivit. En chemin il se permis encore quelques questions : « Melle ?

- Appelez moi Poly, lui proposa-t-elle.

- Poly, est-ce qu'elle à reçu d'autres visites ? 

- Des policiers ont voulu venir mais on leur a dit que ce n'était pas possible avant demain, lui confia Poly. Le Dr Shepherd les a trouvé très pressés. 

- Ah …

- Donc à part vous et sa fille, personne.

- Sa fille ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle est restée avec elle pratiquement toute la journée. » Seeley allait donc rencontrer la fille de Tempérance. Comment fallait-il qu'il se présente à elle ? Est-ce que Tempérance lui avait dis pour eux ? Dans le doute mieux valait-il qu'il se contente de la relation 'partenariat' ensuite il verrait avec Brennan… Et si elle avait une amnésie qui a effacé ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis quelque temps ? Non, impossible, elle avait reconnu sa fille donc … « On est arrivé, l'informa Poly, puis elle fit les présentations : Voici le Dr Shepherd, il s'occupe de votre amie, Dr Shepherd, voici Mr Booth.

- Bonsoir, le salua Shepherd, accompagnant ses paroles d'une poigné de main.

- bonsoir, l'imita Seeley.

- Vous avez l'air bien fatigué, vous voulez un café ? Proposa le médecin.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Booth.

- Poly, vous voulez bien aller nous chercher deux café s'il vous plait.

- J'y vais de ce pas, obéit Poly. » Les deux hommes étaient donc seuls face à la chambre de Tempérance. Booth voulu rentrer mais le neurologue l'en empêcha. « Attendez,

- Quoi ?

- Allez y doucement, elle est encore très fragile, il ne lui faut pas trop d'émotion, son cœur est fragile et même si son cerveau n'a visiblement pas été touché, on ne peut pas encore se prononcer définitivement.

- Mais elle est consciente ?

- Bien entendu, cependant elle semble avoir complètement oublier ce qui lui est arrivé, en tout cas elle n'en n'a pas parlé. Peut-être qu'elle se confira à vous… 

- Merci d'avoir empêcher la police de l'assommer de questions

- C'est normal. » 

Alors que Booth pouvait maintenant rentrer, il hésitait, il appréhendait. « Je les ai prévenu que vous arriviez, allez-y elles vous attendent, le rassura Shepherd ». 

Booth poussa la porte avec une certaine anxiété. « Seeley ? Entonna la voix faible de Brennan. » Lorsqu'il l'entendit toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent, et il entra d'un pas décidé. Quand Tempérance le vit, son visage s'illumina. Booth sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Tempérance était vivante, mais … Un bandage contournait sa tête, ses bras à moitiés découverts laissaient paraître trop de contusion, de coupures, de bleu, et cela … Il trouvait cela inadmissible, ceux qui lui avaient fait ça allaient le payer très, très cher. 

« Ca à l'air grave comme ça, mais je vais bien, je t'assure, menti Tempérance. » Booth vint s'asseoir près d'elle déposant sa main dans la sienne. « J'ai eu si peur … Lâchât-il, la voix chargé d'émotion.

- moi aussi, avoua Brennan ». Finalement Booth la prit dans ses bras, mais avec beaucoup de précaution.

« Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir répondu à tes a tes appels, sanglota-t-il.

- Quels appels ?

- la nuit dernière, tu as essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais visiblement tu l'a oublier, tenta d'expliquer Booth.

- Peu importe, soupira Tempérance. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, en temps normal elle aurait du poser des tas de questions… « Bonsoir, émit une voix, dans le dos de Booth ». Il se retourna, devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qui ressemblait fortement à Brennan… Sa fille. « Bonsoir, répondit Booth, troublé par la ressemblance.

- Je suis Jude, débuta le portrait craché de Tempérance.

- C'est ma fille, termina Tempérance.

- Ravis de te rencontrer Jude, amorça Booth, puis il ajouta, c'est incroyable comme vous vous ressemblez.

- Les lois de la génétique Booth, répliqua Brennan. » A cette remarque Booth sourit, ça c'était sa Bones tout craché …

**C'est court, mais je préfère publié maintenant parce qe sinon vous aller tout oublier, et mo aussi lol, bisxx**

**oublier pas la ptite review **


	13. Chap 10 : Sans lune

**Je ne perd pas mon temps en bavardages inutile, je vous remercies pour vos com's, je vous adore et j'adore écrire! **

**Voilàun new chapitre tout frais, pour vous**

**Bisxxx**

Couché sous son lit, Jemy laissait de petites larmes mouiller le sol froid

Couché sous son lit, Jemy laissait de petites larmes mouiller le sol froid. Ce soir Jude n'était pas là pour chasser les démons qui le hantaient. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, et il lui faisait confiance, seulement là … Il était seul. Resserrant un peu plus l'oreiller contre sa poitrine, il prit une profonde inspiration, Jude lui avait dit que cela calmait les sanglots. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, le sommeil l'appelait.

L'enfant ralluma la lampe torche, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, car si cela arrivait, les cauchemars referaient surface. Un goût se fit soudain sentir : du sang. Cette même odeur qu'il avait sentit en sortant du placard… prit de panique, il se releva brusquement et se heurta violement la tête au sommier. Au lieu de pleurer à cause du choc, il cessa toutes plaintes, comme si il revenait à la réalité.

Il s'était tellement rongé l'ongle de l'index, que celui-ci saignait, le sang avait atteint ses papilles gustatives, et voilà. Il se sentit tout à coup assez stupide : personne n'allait venir lui faire du mal, Jude serait là dans pas longtemps, et en attendant il allait dormir… et sur son lit cette fois.

Cette nuit là, Jemy domina la peur, du haut de ses six petite années, il sorti de sa cachette et se plaça sur son matelas, sous sa couette (tout de même). Jude serait fière de lui.

oo°°°°oo

Booth, Brennan et Jude se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre de l'anthropologue, et depuis quelque instant, plus personne n'osait parler. Tempérance savait que s'était à elle de dire quelque chose, ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle laissa parler son cœur « Je suis contente que vous soyer là. »

Une infirmière fit alors son entré « Je pense que vous aller devoir quitter la chambre du Dr Brennan, elle doit se reposer maintenant, il est très tard vous savez, puis s'adressant plus particulièrement à Jude, elle ajouta : Jude, on t'attend en bas ».

Booth dit quelque mot à Brennan, qui lui demanda de s'assurer que sa fille rentrait bien. Puis Jude vint enlacer sa mère « Je serais là demain à la première heure des visites,

- Ok, répondit celle-ci. J'ai demander à Booth de te raccompagner, ça ne te gène pas ?

- Pas du tout, on fera connaissance ».

Seeley attendait près de la porte. Jude le rejoignit, et après avoir salué une dernière fois Tempérance ainsi que l'infirmière, ils se mirent en route.

« Alors vous travailler pour le FBI, déclara Jude.

- le FBI, oui. ».

Quelque marches plus tard : « J'ai appris pour ton père, désolé

- Merci, répondit poliment Jude ». Une gène s'installait et Booth pris sur lui pour poursuivre

« Tu sais que moi et ta mère…

- Du moment qu'elle est heureuse je n'ai rien à dire.

- Vu comme ça… »

Jude sourit. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître l'agent Booth depuis bien longtemps, elle sentait que s'était quelqu'un de juste, quelqu'un qu'elle allait apprécier, même si s'était un flic.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait, mais elle le faisait de la même manière que sa mère : troublant. Il sourit à son tour. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'accueil quand Jude refroidit l'atmosphère- qui avait déjà du mal à se réchauffer- « Vous savez qui a tenté de tuer ma mère ?

- Pas encore, mais ils vont pas pouvoir se cacher longtemps ! S'emporta Booth.

- Pourquoi « Ils » ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'un responsable, proposa la jeune fille.

- Pour envoyer ta mère à l'hôpital, il faut au moins être plusieurs. »

Puis devant le regard surpris de Jude, « Je t'assure, ta mère est vraiment doué pour mettre les criminels KO

- Je vous crois, dit Jude, mais je demande quand même à voir.

- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. » Booth voulait à tout prix que ça se passe bien entre lui et la fille de Brennan.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? Lui demanda alors Jude, acceptant tout à fait ce tutoiement précoce.

- J'ai trois jours de congés, mais je compte bien faire partie de l'enquête sur l'agression de Temp… ta mère.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- On verra »

Une femme vint les interpeller alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital.

« Jude ! Jude ! S'égosillait la pauvre femme.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Seeley.

- C'est Kelly, elle est du foyer, c'est elle qui est censé me ramener.

- Mais j'ai promis à ta mère de te raccompagner…

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, je suis sur que Kelly ne s'y opposera pas. »

La dite Kelly était une jeune femme blonde au sourire éclatant, et au physique plutôt avantageux. Elle fut enchanté qu'un « beau mâle » tel que Booth veuille les accompagner, et accepta tout de suite.

Arrivé au parking, Booth se souvint alors de Jeff, qui devait être en train de l'attendre. « Vous m'attendez une minute ? S'excusa-t-il auprès des filles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura immédiatement Kelly. » (Elle n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça )

Le pauvre Jeff dormait, la tête collée contre sa vitre. Lorsque Seeley tapa au carreau, il eu un sursaut qui marqua son visage d'une grimace inoubliable et particulièrement comique. « Que… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Vous pouvez nous suivre ?

- Qui ?

- Vous voyez la voiture qui se trouve à côté de la jeune femme blonde ? Là bas, indiqua Seeley

- Oui

- Et bien je vais monter dedans.

- Oui, et ?

- Et bien vous, vous allez suivre cette voiture, comme ça, une fois que je les aurais raccompagné vous pourrez me conduire à l'hôtel le plus proche.

- Hum.

- Si cela vous dérange je prendrais un taxi.

- C'est pas ça, mais à cette heure là, je me demande quels sont les hôtel qui peuvent encore vous accueillir…

- Mince, c'est vrai qu'il est tard. »

Jeff semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense… « Si vous voulez, j'ai un divan assez confortable pour une nuit, proposa-t-il enfin.

- Merci Jeff, vous êtes génial !

- Oh, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un collègue. » Booth tapota sur le capot de la caisse « Alors, c'est bon ?

- Affirmatif, vous pouvez y aller, je vous suis comme votre ombre.

- Parfait ».

Booth voulu s'installer à l'arrière, mais Kelly insista tellement pour l'avoir à ses côté.

« Allons, la gosse peut bien aller à l'arrière. N'est-ce pas Jude ? Lui dit elle avec un sourire hypocrite».

Booth n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de comportement : non seulement elle considérait Jude comme un bagage, (limite si elle l'aurait pas foutu dans le coffre, pour avoir Seeley rien que pour elle) mais en plus elle semblait croire que n'importe quel homme succomberait à ses 'charmes'.

« De toute façon, c'est la place du mort, renchérit Jude, juste pour clouer le bec à cette pimbêche de Kelly »

'Bien dit' pensa Booth, 'telle mère telle fille', puis il ajouta pour tout le monde

« Jude à raison, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser cette place vide, on est jamais trop prudent ;) » Accompagnant le geste à la parole il vint prendre place à côté de Jude, juste derrière la place du mort. Les deux passagers se firent un sourire complice avant que le conducteur – qui présentement faisait plutôt office de chauffeur – ne prenne place et démarre le véhicule.

La circulation était plutôt fluide, le trajet fut assez rapide et Jeff n'eu aucun mal à les suivre. Parvenus à destination, Kelly tenta une nouvelle approche auprès de Booth qui se solda par un échec, celui-ci étant occupé avec Jude. « Voilà mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

- Ok, répondit Jude.

- Alors on se voit demain à l'hôpital ?

- Si tu as des nouvelles avant, tu peux me contacter à ce numéro ? Proposa la jeune fille, tendant un papier sur lequel était griffonnés une suite de chiffres.

- C'est d'accord, garanti Seeley. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Jude parti en direction de sa chambre tandis que Booth s'en allait rejoindre Jeff qui s'était sûrement encore endormis. « Désolé de vous faire veiller si tard Jeff, s'excusa Booth en grimpant dans la voiture.

- J'ai l'habitude, lui assura Jeff, peu convaincant.

- Tant mieux parce que j'aimerais pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'affaire une fois qu'on sera arrivés.

- Euh.

- Vous n'y avez pas accès, c'est ça ? Dit Booth avec une déception voulue.

- Si mais…

- Parfait

- Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous mettre au parfum.

- Allons Jeff … Je suis du FBI.

- C'est pas faux, et puis personne ne m'a formellement interdit de vous donner accès aux éléments de l'enquête.

- Vous êtes un malin, plaisanta Booth.

Le ciel était sombre, les étoiles et la lune cachées par les nuages, s'étaient tuent. Seule la lumière artificielle permettait une vision du dehors.

Booth allait découvrir ce que Brennan tentait de se souvenir, ce que Suzario avait essayé de dire, ce que Mark avait voulu fuir, ce pour quoi trop de personnes avaient du périr …

**A très vite ...**

**Lachez vous dans une tite review ;)**


End file.
